El Despertar
by missfaberry
Summary: Fanfic basado en "Crónicas Vampíricas". Quinn pierde a sus padres en un accidente y ya nada será igual. Quinn Finn & Quinn Rachel.
1. Primer día del resto de mi vida

_**Durante más de un siglo viví oculto entre las sombras, solo en el mundo, hasta ahora. Soy un vampiro y esta es mi historia.**_

La noche había llegado había estado lloviendo y una pareja de enamorados regresaba a su casa después de un concierto.

"Una hora manejando para ver ese…show. Ni siquiera tenia una banda, era sólo una persona con una guitarra…" – se quejaba el novio

"No estuvo tan mal"

"No? Parecía Taylor Swift…"

"Y qué tiene de malo?" – preguntó la novia

"Ya tenemos una Taylor Swift, no necesitamos más" – respondió él haciendo reír a su novia

"Entonces por qué viniste?"

"Porque te amo"

"Y yo te amo a ti" – dijo mirando al chico – "y toda esta niebla?"

"Enseguida se desaparecerá…"

"Cuidado!" – exclamó la chica al ver como la silueta de lo que parecía una mujer se dibujaba entre la niebla justo antes de ser atropellado

El auto estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera a causa del golpe, después de unos segundos de aturdimiento el chico fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Amor estás bien?"

"La hemos atropellado…"

"Voy a salir, tú pide ayuda" – indicó el novio

Mientras la mujer se quedaba llamando por teléfono el hombre salió y debido a la poca luz que había le costó un poco divisar el cuerpo de la mujer recientemente atropellada. Ahí estaba, tendida en la carretera, inmóvil. El chico se arrodilló para tomarle el pulso, estaba muerta.

"Dios mío" – susurró

Acto seguido la mujer que yacía en la carretera se colocó detrás de él y sacó unos colmillos afilados para morderle. Fue tan rápido como silencioso.

La novia salió del auto todavía asustada.

"No tengo señal!" – exclamó – "Nick?" – preguntó un segundo antes de que el cuerpo sin vida de su novio callera sobre el auto haciendo que la chica gritara de terror y corriera para intentar salvar su vida

Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero no fue suficiente, aquella misteriosa mujer la había alcanzado.

_**No debería haber vuelto a casa, conozco los riesgos pero no tengo elección, necesito conocerla.**_

Como cada mañana Quinn se encontraba sentada en su cuarto, junto a la ventana mientras escribía en su diario.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy será un día diferente, tiene que serlo. Sonreiré y resultaré convincente mi sonrisa dirá que estoy bien. Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Dejaré de ser la chica triste que perdió a sus padres. Empezaré de cero, seré una persona nueva, es el único modo de salir adelante."_

Cuando terminó, miró las fotos donde aparecía ella junto con sus padres y su hermano Sam, se miró al espejo y bajó a la cocina a desayunar en compañía de su tia Emma para más tarde ir a clases con su mejor amiga Mercedes.

"Y mi abuela dice que soy adivina, somos originarios de Salem brujas y esas cosas…Ya se está loca, lo repite una y otra vez pero si lo pienso bien predije lo de Obama y también lo de Amy Winehouse…" – decía Mercedes sin pausa mientras que Quinn miraba por la ventana del auto – "Hey rubia baja a la Tierra!"

"Lo he vuelto a hacer…Lo…Lo siento Mercedes, me decías que…"

"Que soy adivina" – le interrumpió

"Ok, haz una predicción sobre mi"

"Veo…"

Mercedes fue interrumpida por un cuervo chocando contra el cristal del auto haciendo que ésta frenara en seco y consiguiendo así que Quinn se asustara.

"Qué carajo fue eso? Dios mío, Quinn estás bien?"

"Estoy…Estoy bien, tranquila" – respondió con la respiración agitada

"Fue un pájaro…Apareció de la nada"

"Está bien Mercedes…No puedo tener miedo a los autos toda mi vida"

"Predigo que este año será inolvidable" – dijo Mercedes volviendo al tema anterior – "predigo que la época triste y oscura ha terminado y serás muy feliz"

Unos minutos más tarde habían llegado a la escuela secundaria McKinley High School, Mercedes y Quinn recorrían los pasillos hasta que se detuvieron en los lockers. Unos metros detrás de Quinn se encuentra un chico asiático llamado Mike observándola, la rubia se voltea y lo saluda con la mano pero él la ignora.

"Me odia" – dice Quinn apoyándose en los lockers

"No te odia, lo dejaste y ahora se hace el superado…Apuesto que en las noches escucha los mejores temas de James Blunt"

"Quinn!" – la rubia se ve sorprendida por una rubia más alta que la abraza – "Dios mío, cómo estás? Me…Alegro de verte!" – automáticamente se voltea para hablar con Mercedes – "Cómo está? Está bien?"

"Brittany, estoy acá y estoy bien, gracias" – le responde Quinn

"De verdad?" – insiste la rubia de ojos celestes

"Si, mucho mejor"

"Oh" – vuelve a abrazarla – "Pobre…"

"Brittany…"

"Nos vemos más tarde?" – pregunta Brittany a la vez que libera a Quinn

"Si…" – responden Quinn y Mercedes a la vez – "Adiós"

"Hasta luego chicas" – se despide

"Mejor no digas nada…" – le dice Quinn a Mercedes

Mientras tanto fuera de la escuela se encontraba Sam dándole un par de cervezas a Tina, la hermana de Mike. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por Santana.

"Hola Tina, sabía que estarías acá con los borrachos…" – dijo Santana en modo de saludo

"Hola" – saludó Tina aferrándose a la cintura de la latina

"Ha llamado Justin Bieber, quiere que le devuelvas el peinado" – le dice Santana a Sam para provocarlo

"Justin Bieber eh…Que graciosa, desayunaste un payaso o qué?" – responde Sam haciendo enojar a Santana

"Tranquila Santana" – dice Tina sujetando a la latina que está dispuesta a tener una pelea con el rubio – "es el hermano pequeño de Quinn"

"Sé quien es y aún así es idiota" – respondió Santana antes de ser besada apasionadamente por la chica asiática bajo la incomoda mirada de Sam

Quinn y Mercedes seguían recorriendo la escuela cuando pasaron por el despacho del director y pudieron verlo a éste reunido con un chico. Solo alcanzaban a verlo de espaldas a ellas, era alto, morocho. Parecía lindo.

"Espera" – dijo Mercedes deteniendo a Quinn – "Quién es?"

"Sólo veo una espalda"

"Una buena espalda" – corrigió Mercedes

Dentro del despacho el director Figgins revisaba los papeles que el chico le había entregado.

"Tu matricula está incompleta…Falta el estudio médico" – le informó el hombre

"Por favor mire de vuelta" – pidió mirando fijamente a los ojos de Figgins – "estoy seguro que no falta nada"

"Es cierto…" – dijo mirando los papeles de nuevo – "Está todo"

Fuera del despacho seguían las dos chicas observando al chico nuevo.

"Presiento que es de California y que toca el bajo" – dijo divertida Mercedes

"Vas a seguir con todo eso de que adivinas cosas?"

"Totalmente"

Quinn se reía con su amiga hasta que vio como su hermano Sam entraba en el baño de los varones y decidió ir con él.

"Ya vengo" – le avisó a Mercedes quien lo le dijo nada porque estaba ocupada mirando al chico

"Por favor se lindo…"

Quinn entró en el baño sin dudarlo y se encontró con Sam que se lavaba la cara para conseguir que le bajara el efecto del alcohol. Le agarró la cara a su hermano para asegurarse, no había duda.

"Genial, el primer día y ya estás borracho" – le reprochó la rubia

"No, no lo estoy"

"Yo pensaba que los borrachos no mentían…"

"Estás loca" – dijo Sam

"Quieres ver si estoy loca o no? Lo dejé pasar este verano Sam pero se terminó! Quieres tomar? Hazlo pero estaré ahí para molestarte siempre" – el discurso de Quinn se vio interrumpido por un chico que salía de uno de los cubículos y la rubia esperó a que éste saliera para reanudar su discurso – "Sam tú no eres así, no seas así"

"No quiero escucharte más" – respondió Sam dejando sola a su hermana

El chico nuevo salía del despacho, Mercedes caminaba detrás de él y todas las chicas lo miraban. Una de ellas era Brittany quién parecía interesarle mucho el nuevo. Él caminaba con la mirada fija al frente por lo que no vio cuando Quinn salía del baño e irremediablemente chocaban mutuamente.

"Lo…Lo siento" – se disculpó el chico – "estás saliendo del baño de los varones?"

"Oh…Si, estaba…Es…Estaba…" – Quinn estaba visiblemente nerviosa – "Es una larga historia"

Los dos quería seguir su camino pero cuando Quinn daba un paso a la derecha el chico nuevo lo hacía también y lo mismo ocurría cuando él hacía lo mismo para el lado contrario así que optó por dejar pasar a Quinn

"Gracias" – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Quinn siguió con paso firme pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y para su sorpresa él la estaba mirando a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un par de segundos y los dos volvieron a seguir sus caminos correspondientes.

"Cuando nuestro estado, Virginia, se unió a la confederación en 1981 hubo tremendas tensiones dentro del estado. Los habitantes de la región noroeste opinaban de forma diferente que…" – explicaba el profesor de historia

A Quinn no parecía interesarle mucho, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como Mike levantaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, ella disimuló y miró hacia un costado donde se encontraba el nuevo alumno. Ella le sonrió y él no quiso ser menos. Mike no perdía detalle y eso le molestaba. Mercedes quien también vio todo agarró su celular y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

"_El nuevo te está mirando. – M."_

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al leer lo que su amiga le había dicho y el chico nuevo no quiso perderse tal acontecimiento.

El día escolar por fin había terminado y Quinn como cada tarde había ido al cementerio a visitar a sus padres. Se asustó un poco cuando entró gracias a un cuervo que estaba posado en el cartel de entrada del cementerio. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde sus padres yacían y se sentó frente a la lápida, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir

"_Querido diario:_

_Sobreviví a mi primer día, tuve que decir 'estoy bien, gracias' como unas 50 veces sin sentirlo ni una sola vez pero nadie se dio cuenta._

_Cuando me preguntan 'cómo estás?' no quieren realmente una respuesta"_

De repente un cuervo se posó en la lápida del matrimonio Fabray. Quinn lo miró y trató de volver a escribir siendo interrumpida por el graznido de éste.

"Ok…Hola pájaro" – dijo la rubia resignándose

El pájaro volvió a graznar

"Una respuesta un tanto siniestra" – volvió a decir Quinn en voz alta

De repente una niebla envolvía de a poco a la rubia y el graznido del cuervo se hacía más sonoro y repetitivo. Quinn se levantó lentamente para ahuyentar al cuervo.

"Largo de acá!" – exclamó haciendo que el pájaro volara de ahí

Cuando Quinn se volteó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo se encontró con el cuervo graznando otra vez. Lo que hizo que la rubia se asustara, agarró sus cosas lentamente y empezó a correr en busca de la salida. Lo que no pudo ver es la silueta de una mujer que la observaba entre la niebla.

La rubia tropezó y cayó. Cuando se levantó quiso seguir corriendo pero chocó con alguien. Era el chico nuevo.

"Estabas siguiéndome?" – preguntó Quinn aún asustada

"No, te vi tropezar…"

"Claro, casualmente estas en el cementerio" – dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

"En realidad estoy de visita…Tengo familia acá"

"Oh…Lo siento! La niebla me pone nerviosa y había un cuervo…Lo siento, me llamo Quinn"

"Yo soy Finn" – dijo el chico

"Lo sé, vamos a historia juntos"

"Y a casi todas las clases…" – le recordó él

"Cierto…"

Los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir, solo podían sonreír…

"Lindo anillo" – dijo Quinn para romper el hielo

"Gracias, es un anillo familiar" – respondió mientras tocaba el enorme anillo de color azul – "lo llevo siempre puesto…No te gusta verdad?"

"No es eso, es solo que parece…Muy antiguo"

Volvieron a mirarse sonriendo hasta que la cara de Finn cambió

"Pasa algo?" – preguntó Quinn

"Te hiciste algo?"

"Qué?" – la chica no sabía a qué se refería

"Cuando te caíste…Te hiciste algo?"

"No sé, déjame ver" – dijo Quinn poniendo su pierna en una enorme piedra para levantarse el jean y asegurarse de que estaba bien

Tenia una herida llena de sangre justo encima del tobillo

"No tiene buena pinta verdad?" – preguntó Quinn

Finn volteó la cara para que Quinn no lo viera. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo, unos colmillos aparecían a la vez que las venas de alrededor de los ojos se marcaban cada vez más.

"Finn, estás bien?" – preguntó la rubia sin entender por qué el chico se había volteado

"Debes irte y curarte eso"

"No es tan grave" – respondió mientras se acomodaba el jean

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que estaba sola, el chico nuevo había desaparecido en tan solo unos segundos.


	2. Me llamo Finn

"_**Hoy perdí el control, todo lo que mantuve enterrado en lo más profundo de mi interior salió de repente a la superficie. Fui simplemente incapaz de resistirme a ella…"**_

Estaba anocheciendo y Sam decidió pasarse por el Mystic Grill a saludar a Tina quien trabajaba ahí desde hacía unas semanas.

"Hola Tina!" – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

"Estoy trabajando" – respondió la asiática tomando una bandeja y llevándola hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados Mike y Santana

"Y esto?" – preguntó Mike cuando su hermana les entregó un par de refrescos

"Regalo de la casa"

"Si todas las camareras fueran tan amables como tú el mundo sería un lugar mejor" – dijo Santana mirando a la asiática

"Gracias!" – exclamó Tina antes de marcharse

"Por favor dime que no estas flirteando con mi hermana" – dijo Mike

"No estoy flirteando con tu hermana"

"No tienes remedio…" – se reía Mike

Tina seguía cumpliendo como su trabajo, estaba limpiando la mesa de unos clientes que se acababan de ir cuando Sam la volvió a increpar.

"Qué está pasando? En el verano me dabas bola y ahora que volvemos a la rutina de las clases parece que no quieres verme más…" – dijo Sam

"Escúchame, te agradezco mucho que siempre me invites a tomar cervezas y todo eso pero no puedes seguirme a todos lados, no soy tu niñera"

"Déjame pensar cuando fue la última vez que me acosté con una de mis niñeras…"

"Baja la voz!" – le pidió Tina – "No quiero que nadie sepa que el pequeño hermano de Quinn Fabray perdió la virginidad conmigo"

"Unas cuantas veces…" – le recordó el rubio

"Nos acostamos varias veces, estábamos borrachos, se acabó no hay más! Si no me dejas estropearás lo que hay entre Santana y yo"

"Vamos Tina! Esa perra solo te quiere por el sexo"

"Tu crees? Y tú por qué me quieres?" – preguntó Tina antes de dejar solo a Sam

Un poco más alejadas estaban Mercedes y Brittany charlando cuando salió el chico nuevo en el tema de conversación de las dos amigas.

"Se llama Finn Salvatore, vive con su tío en la vieja mansión Salvatore, no viene a Mystic Falls desde que era un niño, familia de militares así que imagínate todo lo que viajó, es géminis y su color favorito es el azul" – dijo Brittany sin hacer ninguna pausa

"Todo eso lo averiguaste en un solo día?"

"Qué? No, todo eso lo averigüé entre tercera y cuarta hora. Nos casaremos en junio"

Por su parte Quinn estaba por salir, se hizo los últimos retoques y cuando cruzaba la sala se encontró con su tía quien iba de camino a la cocina.

"Voy a salir, Mercedes me está esperando" – avisó Quinn

"Diviértete! Oh, espera!" – exclamó la tía acordándose que ahora debía comportarse como la adulta responsable que tenía que ser – "Ten cuidado y no llegues tarde, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela"

"Muy bien tía Emma" – respondió Quinn entre risas

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir pero se encontró con quien menos lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Estaba por llamar" – dijo Finn – "quería disculparme por haber desaparecido así en el cementerio, sé que fue…Raro"

"Tranquilo, entiendo…La sangre te pone enfermo"

"Algo parecido" – respondió el chico – "cómo está tu herida?"

"Bien, no fue nada de lo que deba preocuparme…Cómo supiste donde vivo?"

"Es un pueblo pequeño así que pregunté…Pensé que querrías recuperar esto" – dijo sacando el diario de Quinn

"Se debió caer…Gracias"

"No te preocupes no lo leí" – le hizo saber Finn

"No? Y por qué no? Cualquier otro lo habría hecho…"

"Porque simplemente no me gustaría que leyeran mi diario"

"Escribes un diario?" – preguntó la rubia sorprendida

"Sí, anoto todo así no me olvido…Los recuerdos son muy importantes"

"Sí…Eh…Voy…Voy a…" – Quinn estaba visiblemente nerviosa – "Voy a guardar esto, no te quedes ahí fuera"

Quinn fue a guardar el diario mientras que Finn se quedó en la puerta, movió un pie hacia delante y optó por quedarse donde estaba.

"Estoy bien acá" – le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Quinn lo escuchara

"Estaba por salir, he quedado con una amiga…Quieres venir?"

Mercedes seguía en el Mystic Grill, había perdido de vista a Brittany así que se sentó a esperar a Quinn cuando Mike se acercó y se sentó con ella.

"Cómo está Quinn?" – preguntó el asiático directamente

"Sus padres murieron, tú qué crees? Le sonríe a todo el mundo pero solo pasaron 4 meses desde el accidente"

"Sale con alguien?" – volvió a preguntar

"No, deberías llamarla y hablar con ella"

"Ella me dejó a mi recuerdas? No quiero ir corriendo atrás de ella"

"Entonces dale tiempo Mike" – aconsejó Mercedes justo antes de que Quinn apareciera acompañada por Finn, siendo observados por casi todos

"Más tiempo eh…" – dijo sarcásticamente Mike antes de levantarse y ponerse frente a Finn – "Hola, soy Mike"

"Yo soy Finn" – respondió estrechándole la mano

Luego de unos minutos Finn junto con Quinn, Mercedes y Brittany estaban hablando sobre la vida de él. Las chicas preguntaban y Finn se limitaba a responder muy amablemente.

"Entonces naciste en Mystic Falls" – dijo Quinn

"Y nos marchamos cuando era un niño…"

"Tus padres?" – preguntó Quinn otra vez

"Murieron…"

"Lo siento, tienes hermanos?" – volvió a preguntar Quinn

"Ninguno con el que hable, vivo con mi tío"

"Finn como eres nuevo no sabrás que mañana hay una fiesta" – interrumpió Brittany algo celosa

"Es por el inicio del curso" – explicó Mercedes

"Irás?" – le preguntó a Quinn

"Obvio que irá" – respondió Mercedes por su amiga

La noche siguió transcurriendo y ya cada uno había vuelto a sus respectivas casas. Finn estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa cuando un hombre entró bruscamente con un diario local en las manos.

"Lo prometiste"

"De qué hablas?" – preguntó extrañado Finn

"Léelo tú mismo"

"_Hallados dos cadáveres mutilados por un animal"_

"Los atacó un animal" – dijo Finn

"A mi no me mientas…Dijiste que lo tenías bajo control"

"Y lo tengo" – se defendió

"Por favor tío Finn, Mystic Falls es un pueblo diferente ahora, lleva años tranquilo pero hay personas que todavía recuerdan lo que pasó…Tu presencia acá lo arruinará todo"

"No es mi intención"

"Y cuál es tu intención? Por qué volviste luego de tantos años? Por qué ahora?"

"No tengo que darte ninguna explicación" – se defendió Finn

"Ya sé, pero no puedes cambiar lo que eres…Este ya no es tu lugar"

"Y cuál es mi lugar?"

"No seré yo quien lo diga pero volver fue un error"

Cuando finalmente Finn se quedó solo, abrió un pequeño armario donde habían libros antiguos y viejos diarios que había escrito a lo largo de los años. Tomó uno y lo abrió, en él había una foto de alguien idéntica a Quinn pero claramente la foto tenía muchos años más. Detrás de la foto ponía _"Charlotte, 1864" _volvió a cerrar el diario y lo dejó justo donde lo había encontrado.

Hacía horas que había amanecido y Quinn se encontraba en una de esas aburridas clases de historia.

"La batalla de Willow Creek tuvo lugar al final de la guerra acá en Mystic Falls, cuántas bajas hubo en la batalla señorita Jones?" – preguntó el profesor a Mercedes

"No estoy segura pero…Un montón" – respondió haciendo reír a sus compañeros

"La próxima vez la enviaré con el director Figgins" – le advirtió el profesor – "señor Chang quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrar que los deportistas también tienen cerebro?"

"No gracias, no me gusta desilusionar a las personas" – bromeó el asiático

"Quinn, seguro que tú puedes contarnos de este acontecimiento en nuestro pueblo" – continuó el profesor

"La verdad es que no, lo siento pero no lo sé" – se excusó la rubia

"El curso pasado me porté bien con usted por razones obvias señorita Fabray pero las excusas se terminaron con las vacaciones de verano…"

"Hubo 346 bajas a no ser que cuente también las victimas civiles" – dijo Finn interrumpiendo al profesor

"Correcto…Te llamas?"

"Salvatore, Finn Salvatore señor"

"Salvatore? Tiene algún parentesco con los primeros colonos de Mystic Falls?" – se interesó el profesor

"Lejano…"

"Muy bien, solo que no hubieron victimas civiles en esta batalla"

"Hubieron 27 para ser exactos, soldados confederados dispararon contra la iglesia pensando que ocultaban armas y se equivocaban, fue una noche sangrienta" – explicó Finn – "Los archivos de los fundadores se guardan en el ayuntamiento por si desea actualizar su información"

Llegó la noche y Finn llegaba al bosque a encontrarse con Quinn y Mercedes. Había mucha gente, todos estaban en la fiesta por lo que Finn tuvo que detenerse y escuchar bien para encontrar a las chicas más fácilmente.

"Soy tu mejor amiga Quinn, te conozco…" – escuchó Finn decirle Mercedes a Quinn

"Es muy lindo…"

"Tiene una mirada romántica…" – volvió a decir Mercedes haciendo sonreír al chico

Finn fue avanzando, ya había localizado a las dos chicas y se disponía a reunirse con ellas pero Brittany se interpuso en su camino.

"Viniste!" – exclamó la rubia de ojos celestes

"Sí…"

"Vamos a tomar algo"

"Es que…" – intentaba excusarse Finn sin ningún éxito

"Vamos!" – se lo llevó Brittany tirando del brazo del chico

Unos metros más apartadas, junto a una hoguera, estaban Mercedes y Quinn que seguían charlando mientras esperaban a Finn.

"Dónde se metió?" – preguntó Mercedes

"Si no lo sabes tú que eres la adivina…"

"Cierto, dame unos segundos…Mi abuela dice que debo concentrarme" – dijo Mercedes cerrando los ojos

"Espera! Necesitaras una bola de cristal…" – respondió Quinn tomando una botella de cerveza del piso – "Toma"

Quinn extendió su mano ofreciéndole la botella a Mercedes. Cuando ésta última quiso agarrar la botella tocó la mano de su amiga sintiendo algo, algo no estaba bien y le era imposible disimular su cara de preocupación, sus ojos abiertos de par en par la delataban. Tan rápido como pudo Mercedes apartó su mano de la de la rubia.

"Qué pasa?" – preguntó Quinn

"No sé…Fue algo raro…Cuando te toqué vi un cuervo"

"Qué?"

"Un cuervo, había niebla, una mujer…Creo que estoy borracha…Voy a buscar más cerveza"

Quinn se quedó sola, un tanto preocupada porque lo que su amiga le había descrito era exactamente lo que vio en el cementerio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía enfrente a Finn.

"Hola" – saludó el chico

"Ho…Hola"

"Lo hice de vuelta verdad? Te asusté" – afirmó Finn

"Un poco, sí"

"Perdón…Estás preocupada por algo?" – se interesó

"Por Mercedes…Pero olvídalo, lo importante es que estás acá"

"Lo estoy"

Santana y Tina habían decidido adentrarse un poco más en el bosque para tener intimidad. Entre caricias y besos llegaron donde no había nadie. Santana empujó levemente a la asiática contra el tronco de un árbol y comenzó a besar su cuello sin prisa pero sin pausa.

"Oh no, Santana" – decía Tina con una leve risa – "no voy a acostarme contigo acá"

"Vamos, será genial" – respondió la latina sin detener sus besos

"No lo dudo pero no lo vamos a hacer acá"

En ese momento Sam se acercaba con una cerveza en la mano, las había visto alejarse y quiso asegurarse de que Tina iba a estar bien.

"Santana para!" – exclamó Tina sin que la latina obedeciera – "te estoy diciendo que pares!"

"Eres sorda?" – preguntó Sam a la vez que Tina empujaba a Santana y se deshacía así de ella

"Fabray estás empezando a enojarme" – dijo la latina

"Vete Santana, no te acerques más a mi" – decía Tina ahora colocándose al lado de Sam

"Tina Chang diciendo que no…Esto pasa solo una vez cada 10 años" – respondió Santana antes de irse

"No necesitaba tu ayuda Sam"

"Permíteme dudarlo" – respondía el rubio

"Solo está borracha"

"Yo también y no te fuerzo" – le recriminaba Sam

"Tú eres peor, quieres hablar, entenderme, conocerme y acostarte conmigo hasta que te aburras de mi"

"Eso es lo que piensas?"

"Es lo que sé" – respondió mirándolo a los ojos justo antes de dejarlo solo

Finn y Quinn habían decidido ir a un lugar más tranquilo donde poder hablar sin interrupciones. Estaban solos en un pequeño puente alumbrado con unas cuantas luces.

"Por qué estás triste?" – preguntó Finn sin dudar

"Qué te hace pensar que estoy triste?"

"Por si no lo recuerdas nos encontramos en el cementerio…" – le recordó el chico

"No es algo para hablar en una fiesta"

"Técnicamente no estamos en la fiesta, estamos solos"

"Bueno…Esta primavera mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, el auto cayó al lago desde un puente…Yo estaba en el asiento trasero, yo sobreviví pero ellos no…Esa es mi historia" – le contó Quinn mirando a la nada

"La tristeza no dura toda la vida Quinn"

"Qué más quieres saber?" – preguntó la rubia

"Qué pasa con Mike? Siempre está observándote…"

"Mike es ese amigo de la infancia que se convierte en tu novio pero no sé…Entre nosotros no había…" – Quinn trataba de buscar la palabra correcta

"Pasión"

"No, no había pasión"

Quinn y Finn se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sonreían, se encontraban cómodos con la presencia del otro. De repente los ojos de Finn se tornaban a un color más amarillo mientras que las venas de alrededor se le marcaban cada vez más.

"Estás bien? Tus ojos parecen un poco…"

"Sí, si estoy bien" – dijo desviando la mirada rápidamente y frotándose los ojos con las manos – "mejor será que vaya a buscar algo para que tomemos, ya vengo"

Tina no había vuelto a la fiesta, no quería ver ni a Santana ni a Sam así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque. Estaba tranquila hasta que la niebla hacía su acto de presencia. La asiática se detuvo en seco y se volteo.

"Sam estas ahí?" – preguntó sin recibir respuesta

Continuó caminando, una silueta de mujer aparecía a lo lejos tras la espalda de la asiática, se volteó al sentir esa presencia pero no vio nada.

"Sam?"

Como nadie respondió se volteó otra vez para seguir su camino pero algo o alguien la detuvo haciéndola gritar de dolor…

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS por los reviews!<strong>

**Para los que preguntan, los personajes vendrían a ser así:**

**Quinn – Elena**

**Charlie - Katherine**

**Finn – Stefan**

**Mercedes – Bonnie**

**Mike – Matt**

**Sam - Jeremy**

**Tina – Vicky**

**Santana – Tyler**

**Brittany – Caroline**

**Emma – Jenna**

**Todavía quedan algunos personajes por aparecer e iré explicando quienes serían en TVD a medida que vayan apareciendo.**

**A Finn le puse Stefan porque ninguno de los dos me gustan en sus respectivas series y porque quería que fuera un poco como en la primera temporada de Glee (sin Rachel ni Puck de por medio). La historia está basada en la historia de "The vampire diaries" y hasta donde tengo escrito es igual que en esa serie pero no será siempre así. Tendrán que seguir leyendo para ver como avanza la historia.**

**Trataré de subir un capitulo nuevo entre 1 y 3 veces por semana. Gracias una vez más.**


	3. Vampiro

La fiesta continuaba, todos se divertían. Quinn había decidido volver y buscar a Finn. Miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de ver al chico, no aparecía. Sin embargo el que si apareció fue Mike quien quería aprovechar que la rubia estaba sola para hablar.

"Hola Quinn"

"Hola Mike"

"Podemos hablar?" – preguntó el asiático

"Sí, que sucede?"

"Verás, cuando me dejaste me dijiste que querías estar sola y ahora…No parece que estés tan sola"

"Tú no lo entiendes…" – se excusó Quinn

"No importa, está todo bien. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que voy a luchar por nosotros, no voy a renunciar a ti"

"Mike" – dijo Quinn al ver como su ex novio se alejaba

Finn había regresado, observó a Quinn hablando con Mike y decidió esperar a que éstos terminaran para acercarse pero Brittany se interpuso en su camino antes de llegar.

"Acá estás! Viste las cataratas? Porque por la noche se ven hermosas…Si quieres puedo acompañarte…"

"Creo que tomaste demasiado Brittany"

"Obvio!" – exclamó la rubia de ojos celestes

"No te ofendas pero entre tú y yo nunca pasará nada, lo siento"

Finn se fue dejando a Brittany sola. Muy cerca estaba Quinn quien había visto todo lo sucedido entre el chico nuevo y la rubia más alta.

"Me preguntaba quien te había secuestrado pero ya lo sé" – le dijo divertida Quinn

"Es así con todos?"

"Solo contigo, eres el nuevo" – respondió la rubia

"Durará mucho?"

"No, dale tiempo" – unos segundos después de responder pudo ver a Sam evidentemente ebrio – "Oh Dios"

"Qué ocurre?"

"Mi hermano"

"Ese borracho?" – preguntó Finn observando como Sam se adentraba en el bosque

"El borracho"

"Vamos, te ayudaré"

"No, créeme no te gustara ser testigo de esto" – respondió Quinn mientras se alejaba con paso firme tras su hermano – "Sam! Sam! A dónde carajo vas?"

"Déjame en paz!" – exclamó Sam acelerando el paso

"Soy tu hermana Sammuel"

"No me impor…" – el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, había tropezado con algo – "Tina? No puede ser, es Tina"

"Dios mío" – dijo Quinn al ver a Tina tendida en el piso con el cuello ensangrentado

Como pudieron la llevaron hasta donde estaban todos. Mike al ver que era su hermana corrió junto con Santana para tenderla en el piso.

"Apártense! Necesita respirar" – dijo Santana haciendo que todos se apartaran

"Algo le mordió en el cuello!" – exclamó Mike

"Todavía respira" – dijo Quinn – "hay que llevarla a un hospital"

Entre la multitud apartada estaba Finn, mirando sorprendido lo que había pasado. De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Mike, se miraron fijamente hasta que Finn decidió salir corriendo de ahí. Llegó hasta su mansión y entró a toda prisa.

"Qué sucede tío Finn?"

"Otra persona fue atacada y no fui yo" – respondió antes de subir las escaleras a toda prisa

Finn subió a su cuarto, cuando entró se dio cuenta que el ventanal de su cuarto que daba a la entrada estaba abierta. Justo entonces un cuervo entró volando y se posó en una de las sillas que habían frente al chico. Finn se quedó mirando al pájaro dándole la espalda al ventanal que todavía seguía abierto. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo se volteó y vio a una mujer de pelo oscuro, ondulado y ojos color café. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

"Rachel" – dijo finalmente el chico

"Hola, hermano" – saludó ella con media sonrisa

"Lo del cuervo es excesivo no crees?"

"Eso es porque no viste lo que hago con la niebla" – contestó ella mientras observaba la habitación de Finn

"Para que viniste?"

"No quería perderme tu primer día de escuela…Cambiaste de peinado, me gusta"

"Pasaron 15 años Rachel…"

"Ya era hora! No me gustaban nada los '90, recuerdas como te vestías? Me hacía daño a la vista"

"Por qué estás acá Rachel?" – preguntó furioso el chico

"Extrañaba a mi hermanito"

"No tienes nada que hacer en Mystic Falls, es un pueblo aburrido"

"Tranquilo, buscaré algo que me tenga ocupada"

"Dejaste a esa chica con vida" – le advirtió Finn

"Sí, puede ser un problema…Para ti"

"Por qué viniste Rachel?"

"Sabes? Podría preguntarte lo mismo Finnocencia pero creo que puedo resumirlo en una sola palabra: Quinn" – dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras observaba la cara de preocupación de su hermano

La ambulancia había llegado y Quinn desde lejos observaba como Mike subía para acompañar a su hermana. Mercedes preocupada se acercó a su amiga.

"Vamos a ir al Mystic Grill a esperar noticias mientras tomamos café" – le informó a la rubia

"Voy a llevar a casa a Sam…"

"Quinn, sé que no soy adivina pero lo que vi cuando te toqué o lo que creí ver…Tengo el presentimiento…"

"Mercedes qué?" – preguntó Quinn al ver que su amiga no terminaba la frase

"De que solo es el principio"

Rachel y Finn seguían conversando en la habitación del chico.

"Me dejó sin aliento cuando la vi…Hablo de Quinn, es la replica exacta de Charlie…Funciona Finn? Digo, estar cerca de ella hace que te sientas vivo?" – preguntó Rachel

"Ella no es Charlie"

"Eso espero, ya sabemos como terminó toda esa historia…Quiero saber algo, cuando fue la última vez que tomaste sangre más fuerte que la de un conejo?"

"Sé lo que estás intentando Rachel y no va a funcionar"

"No?" – preguntó golpeando el brazo de su hermano – "No quieres comer?"

"Déjame Rachel"

"Iremos juntos, seguro que encontramos a alguien" – decía mientras provocaba a Finn con leves empujones – "dejémonos de juegos, vayamos a por Quinn"

"Cállate!"

"Imagina como debe de ser su sangre de deliciosa, yo me lo imagino"

"Dije que te calles!"

En ese momento Finn se abalanzó sobre Rachel, atravesaron el ventanal y cuando llegaron al piso Finn estaba solo sobre un montón de cristales rotos.

"Me impresionaste" – dijo Rachel que estaba parada cerca de su hermano – "Te puntúo con un 6, todo eso de mostrar los colmillos y la cara de furia me gustó pero te faltó estilo aunque reconozco que fue una agradable sorpresa"

"Si Rachel ríete pero donde tu estás muere gente"

"Soy una vampira…Es obvio" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"No acá, no te lo voy a permitir"

"Lo tomaré como una invitación"

"Rachel por favor, después de tanto tiempo no podemos olvidarnos de lo que pasó?" – pidió Finn

"Te prometí una eternidad de sufrimiento, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra"

"No te acerques a Quinn"

"Oh…" – dijo Rachel mirando la mano de su hermano – "Dónde está tu anillo? El sol va a salir en pocas horas horas y…Puf! En polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" – Rachel comenzó a reír al ver la cara de preocupación de Finn así que le extendió su mano con el anillo – "Tranquilo, acá está"

Mientras Finn se colocaba el anillo Rachel sacó los colmillos y con un rápido movimientos agarró del cuello a su hermano lanzándolo contra una pared.

"No intentes atacarme nunca más, soy más fuerte que tú…Desde que cambiaste tu dieta sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mi" – le advirtió mientras Finn seguía tendido en el piso

Quinn por fin había encontrado a Sam. Estaba tomando una cerveza cuando la rubia se acercó a él.

"Llamé a tía Emma, ya va a venir a buscarnos" – le informó Quinn sin recibir respuesta por parte de su hermano – "Esas personas de uniforme creo que son policías y por si no te diste cuenta eres menor de edad y estás tomando cerveza"

"Contenta?" – preguntó el rubio cuando tiró la botella que sostenía

"Nadie va a darte más oportunidades Sam, ya no le importa a nadie lo que nos pasa porque tienen sus propios problemas, casi todos pasaron página y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo…"

"Quinn más de una vez te vi en el cementerio con tu diario, así es como pasas página tu?"

"Ni a mamá ni a papá les gustaría vernos así…"

Mercedes y Brittany se encontraban en el Mystic Grill. Tomaban un café mientras esperaban noticias sobre el estado de Tina.

"Estás sobria ya?"

"No…" – respondió Brittany a la vez que frotaba sus ojos con sus manos

"En cuanto termines tu café te llevo a casa"

"Por qué no les gusto? Por qué los chicos que me gustan nunca se fijan en mí?" – preguntó la rubia

"No voy a entrar en ese tema Britt"

"Pregunta incomoda…Siempre digo lo que no debo, en cambio Quinn siempre dice lo que debe…Ni siquiera se esforzó y Finn la eligió, siempre es ella a la que todos eligen…Yo lo intento todo lo que puedo y nunca me…"

"No se trata de una competencia Brittany" – dijo Mercedes interrumpiendo a su amiga

"Sí lo es…"

Tina estaba en una habitación de hospital, sin más compañía que la de su hermano Mike quien estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de la cama observándola, esperando verla despertar.

"Tina, hey…" – dijo pasados unos minutos cuando su hermana abría de a poco los ojos – "Tranquila…"

"Vam…"

"No hables, intenta descansar" – la interrupió – "estás bien ok?"

"Vampiro" – consiguió decir Tina haciendo que la cara de Mike expresara total preocupación y confusión

Quinn y Sam ya habían llegado a casa. La chica subió hasta su pieza, agarró su diario y como cada noche antes de dormir se dispuso a escribir algo en él.

"_Querido diario:_

_No podía estar más equivocada, pensé que si sonreía me ayudaría, que si fingía que todo estaba bien podría estar bien pero no es tan fácil. Las cosas malas se quedan contigo, lo único que puedes hacer es prepararte para las cosas buenas para que cuando lleguen, las invites a entrar."_

En ese momento Quinn miró por su ventana y vio que Finn estaba abajo así que fue a encontrarse con él. Abrió la puerta principal y al otro lado estaba él.

"Sé que es tarde pero solo quería saber si estabas bien" – dijo el chico

"Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo me preguntaron si estoy bien…"

"Y qué les respondías?"

"Que lo estaría"

"Es eso lo que piensas Quinn?"

"Pregúntame mañana…" – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – "Ya que estás acá podemos hablar, quieres pasar?"

"Sí" – le contestó Finn con una gran sonrisa

Esa misma noche una pareja de novios, había salido de camping para ver el cometa que pasaría esa noche. Mientras esperaban los dos enamorados se besaban.

"Escuchaste eso?" – preguntó la novia

"No, qué?"

"Un trueno…Si llueve no podremos ver el cometa"

"No lloverá…Lucy, tengo algo para ti, voy a buscarlo al auto no te muevas de acá" – le advirtió antes de irse

Cuando su novio salió de la carpa Lucy pudo notar como sobre la carpa caían gotas lo que hizo reír a la chica.

"Lo sabía" – dijo agarrando la linterna y saliendo de la carpa – "Te dije que iba a llover!" – Lucy estaba confundida porque cuando salió pudo ver que no llovía – "Y toda esta niebla?"

Pasaron solo unos segundos y Lucy seguía escuchando ese goteo, cuando se volteó pudo ver como en la carpa caían gotas de lo que parecía ser sangre, un simple vistazo hacia arriba y pudo ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su novio posaba sobre un árbol derramando su sangre sobre la carpa. Tras un grito ahogado Lucy salió corriendo linterna en mano, cuando logró llegar hasta su auto éste no se abría a pesar de los intentos de la chica.

"Abre por favor!" – exclamaba desesperada mientras lo golpeaba

De pronto un ruido se escuchó, Lucy se volteó para ver quien era pudo sentir como alguien caía sobre ella. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que dejara de vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews disfruto mucho leyendo sus opiniones. Respecto a Quinn y Finn tendrán que esperar a ver como avanza y que pasa entre ellos.<strong>


	4. El cometa I

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me siento diferente, algo cambió. Estoy despierta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento completa y absolutamente despierta. Por una vez no me parece un mal día desde antes de empezar. Hoy le doy la bienvenida al día porque sé que le volveré a ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien."_

Quinn había guardado su diario y salía de su pieza cuando se encontró con su tía Emma quien se miraba en el espejo.

"Parezco una adulta?"

"Tía Emma, eres adulta" – le recordó Quinn

"Quiero decir que si parezco una persona seria, respetable"

"Depende de a dónde vayas"

"Uno de los profesores de Sam me llamó…Tengo bien el pelo?" – preguntó Emma

"Pareces una ama de casa borracha" – bromeó la rubia

"Que buen humor tienes hoy"

"Me siento bien así que me dejaré llevar y haré todo lo que hacen las personas felices. Por cierto, dónde está Sam?"

"Se fue temprano dijo que tenía que ir al taller a terminar un proyecto" – dijo ante la mirada confusa de Quinn – "déjame adivinar, ese taller no existe"

"No"

"Lo suponía…"

Mercedes llegaba acompañada de Brittany quien no estaba segura de entender todo lo que su amiga le había contado durante el trayecto a la escuela

"Entonces eres médium o adivina?" – preguntó la rubia confusa

"Según mi abuela soy bruja…Creo que dijo que mis antepasados eran brujas de Salem, no la escuché mucho porque había tomado un poco de más…Familia de locas sí, de brujas no lo creo…"

"Podrías usar tu magia para ayudarme con algo"

"No pienso hacer tu tarea Brit" – advirtió Mercedes

"No es eso"

"Entonces?"

"Anoche cuando te fuiste en el grill había una chica…" – explicaba Brittany – "Era morocha, pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros, ojos de color marrón…Vestía pantalón de cuero ajustado, tacos infinitos y chaqueta de cuero…"

"Y?"

"Y que no dejaba de mirarme…Me sentí incomoda, me sonreía y pagó el café que estaba tomando"

"Para que después te quejes de que nadie te da bola…" – reía Mercedes

"Es una mujer Mercedes, una mujer!"

"Y para qué necesitas mi magia?"

"Para averiguar quien es…" – dijo en un tono más bajo la rubia

"Es una mujer…"

"Lo sé"

Sam estaba buscando a Santana, recorrió toda la escuela hasta que por fin pudo verla en compañía de otras dos chicas con las que la latina estaba coqueteando. Sam se acercó a ella sin dudar.

"Hey Santana! Perdón por la interrupción pero necesito preguntarte como está Tina ya que tanto la quieres, está bien?"

"Ella está bien y ahora aléjate de mi vista" – respondió Santana con un evidente mal humor por la presencia del rubio

"Qué fue lo que pasó? Saben ya qué le atacó y si se va a poner bien? Se alegró cuándo te vio? En que habitación está?"

"Te voy a golpear"

"Eso dices siempre pero cuándo lo vas a hacer?" – preguntó dando un pequeño empujón a la latina

"Lárgate Fabray, no estoy bromeando"

"Soy yo el que no está bromeando, si vuelves a lastimar a Tina te juro que te mato" – le advirtió Sam antes de marcharse y dejar sola a las tres chicas

"Me amenazó de muerte, escucharon?"

Quinn y Mike se encontraron de camino a la escuela así que la rubia aprovechó para preguntar por el estado de salud de Tina quien seguía en el hospital.

"Estará otra noche internada por las dudas pero podrá volver a casa mañana"

"Esas son buenas noticias"

"Sí…"

"Qué dice tu madre?" – preguntó Quinn

"No conseguí hablar con ella, esta en Miami con su nuevo novio pero le dejé un mensaje"

"Tiene suerte de estar viva"

"Lo sé, escuchaste que desaparecieron también unos campistas?" – preguntó preocupado el asiático

"Sí! Llegó a decir que animal le atacó?"

"Dijo que había sido un vampiro" – dijo Mike

"Enserio?"

"Sí, se despertó y murmuró 'vampiro' y se durmió otra vez"

"Ok, eso es bastante raro" – opinó Quinn

"Supongo que seguía estando borracha…" – en ese momento Mike vio a Finn sentado a solo unos metros de ellos – "Cómo te va con el nuevo?"

"Mike lo último que yo quiero es lastimarte…"

"Escucha…Creo que voy a volver al hospital, quiero estar ahí cuando Tina se despierte y ver si me cuenta que pasó ok?"

"Bien…"

Cuando Mike se fue Quinn se volteó para ver a Finn pero éste había desaparecido, en tan solo unos segundos dejando confusa a la rubia.

Emma estaba reunida con uno de los profesores de Sam, por la cara del hombre las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el pequeño de los Fabray.

"Soy el profesor de Sam y por eso me preocupa, hace solo 3 días que empezó el curso y ya se ha perdido 6 clases"

"Señor Tunner es usted consciente de que tanto Sam como Quinn perdieron a sus padres?"

"Hace 4 meses, fue una tragedia, un accidente de auto si no recuerdo mal…Usted es hermana de la madre…"

"Su hermana pequeña" – interrumpió Emma

"Ya…"

"Está seguro que fueron 6 clases? Cuesta creerlo…"

"No cuando tienes problemas con el alcohol…"

"Qué!" – exclamó Emma

"Las evidencias están ahí…Está deprimido, irritable, disperso…No tiene otros familiares disponibles?"

"Soy su única tutora"

"Parece que usted todavía no se dio cuenta"

"Qué está insinuando?" – preguntó Emma arqueando una ceja

"Es una tarea imposible no es así? Digo, cuidar dos adolescentes"

"Lo fue pero ya no lo es más"

"No se engañe señorita Pillsbury, es una tarea muy difícil y ambos sabemos que usted no está preparada" – dijo el profesor dejando sin habla a Emma

El pasillo del hospital estaba poco transitado, las enfermeras andaban de un lado para el otro atendiendo a diferentes pacientes y lo mismo pasaba con los doctores. Solo había un chico alto, vestido de negro dirigiéndose decidido hasta la habitación 118. Era Finn, tenía que ver a Tina, estaba llegando cuando pudo ver a Mike quien llegaba desde el otro lado del pasillo y no tuvo más remedio que esconderse.

"Tina?" – preguntó Mike al ver la habitación vacía – "Tina estás en el baño?" – cuando el asiático se volteó se encontró con su hermana quien tenía la mirada perdida – "Te sientes bien? Hey, mírame soy tu hermano, soy Mike"

"Suéltame! No! Déjame en paz!" – gritaba Tina fuera de sí

Mike corrió en busca de ayuda, cuando Finn lo vio salir entró tan rápido que parecía que volaba.

"Fue un animal lo que te atacó, apareció en mitad de la noche, te atacó y te desmayaste. Es todo lo que recuerdas." – le dijo Finn mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"Es todo lo que recuerdo"

"Un animal te atacó y te desmayaste. Es todo lo que recuerdas"

"Es todo lo que recuerdo" – repetía la asiática como si estuviera hipnotizada

Mike por fin encontró a una enfermera que salía de la habitación de otro paciente

"Enfermera por favor tiene que venir, es por mi hermana…"

Ambos corrieron a la habitación esperando ver a Tina como loca pero nada más lejos de la realidad, la asiática estaba durmiendo en su cama para sorpresa de Mike.

"Ella está bien…" – dijo la enfermera

Mike pudo ver a alguien, le resultaba familiar así que salió de la habitación. Siguió al que parecía ser Finn por las instalaciones del hospital. Finn quien había notado la presencia de Mike aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la sala de dadores de sangre. Ver toda esa sangre estaba haciendo que Finn se sintiera ansioso, se colocó detrás de una de las cortinas y cuando Mike llegó a correr la cortina se encontró con una ventana abierta, se asomó por la ventana y no logró ver a nadie.

Quinn acompañada de Mercedes y Brittany charlaban tranquilas en la cafetería. Las dos rubias escuchaban atentas a Mercedes.

"Hablé con mi abuela y me contó que el cometa es una señal de fatalidad, la última vez que pasó por Mystic Falls murió un montón de personas. Hubo tanta sangre y tanto dolor que creó un lecho de actividad paranormal"

"Ya…Y después le serviste otro whiskey y te habló sobre extraterrestres" – dijo irónica Brittany y se dirigió a Quinn – "Entonces qué?"

"Entonces nada" – respondió tajantemente Quinn

"Hablaste con él toda la noche…No hubo un beso o algo más?" –insistió Brittany – "Vamos Q somos tus amigas, se supone que las amigas se cuentan esas cosas…Mira es fácil, a ti te gusta y a él le gustas, tengan sexo"

"Que profundo…" – respondió Quinn justo antes de levantarse

"A dónde vas?" – preguntó Mercedes

"Brittany tiene razón" – respondió Quinn haciendo que Mercedes la mirara sorprendida y Brittany sonriera victoriosa – "si me quedo acá sentada solo conseguiré hacer lo que estuve pensando desde que me desperté"

Hacía una hora que Sam estaba en casa, después de un rato en la cama escuchando música decidió salir, bajó a la cocina a buscar su campera y se encontró con Emma

"Hay nachos para comer" – avisó la pelirroja

"Gracias pero no tengo hambre"

"Tienes que comer"

"No quiero…"

"Era una trampa, quiero hablar" – dijo viendo como Sam avanzaba hasta la salida – "Eh tú! Siéntate, vamos"

"Muy bien, qué quieres?"

"Cuando tenía tu edad podía comer kilos y kilos de nachos con extra de queso…Era mi comida favorita cuando me emborrachaba"

"Tú te emborrachas?" – preguntó Sam sonriendo

"Emborrachaba, pasado pero sí, me encantaba salir con mi amigos y tomar…Cualquier cosa por distracción de la vida, de la realidad y funciona…Por un momento, no dura mucho…" – siguió hablando mientras se volteaba para agarrar otra bolsa de nachos – "No estoy diciendo que no estaría bien volver a salir y tomar como en los viejos tiempos…" – terminó de decir al ver que Sam se había marchado

Tina había despertado, hacía unos minutos que le habían llevado la comida y Mike se encontraba en el sillón contiguo durmiendo profundamente. Tina miró la comida, agarró un pedazo de pan y se lo lanzó a su hermano.

"Pero…Qué…" – dijo adormilado

"Ya dormiste suficiente" – respondió entre risas Tina

"Hey, cómo te sientes, estás mejor? Me asustaste antes parecías una demente"

"Espera, de qué hablas?"

"No lo recuerdas?" – preguntó Mike

"Me siento bien…"

"Bien, bien…" – dijo sin darle más importancia a lo que había pasado horas antes – "El doctor dice que puedes volver a casa mañana"

"Genial"

"Tina, qué te atacó en el bosque?"

"Un animal, que otra cosa podría ser?" – le contestó Tina a su hermano justo antes de que Sam apareciera por la puerta

"Hola, cómo te sientes?" – saludó el rubio

"Estoy bien…"

"Yo voy…Voy a buscar café" – dijo Mike dejándolos solos

"Qué haces acá?"

"Quería asegurarme de que estás bien"

"Viste la cara que puso mi hermano? Sospecha algo y no quiero que nadie sepa lo nuestro Sam" – le dijo seriamente al chico

"Supera eso Tina"

"Por fin Santana está mostrando algo de interés"

"Eso tienes que superarlo también, acaso lo ves muerto de preocupación? Veamos, Santana estás ahí debajo?" – preguntó mirando bajo el plato de comida de Tina haciendo reír a esta – "Ni rastro de Santana"

"Sam, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, soy más grande que tú y por un momento imagina la cara que pondrían Mike y Quinn"

"Nadie sospechará nada, además por qué sería raro que te visite? Soy el que te encontró"

"Fuiste tú?"

"Sí, yo te saqué del bosque" – le explicó sin sacar su sonrisa

"Gracias…"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada"

A Quinn no le había costado mucho encontrar la mansión Salvatore puesto que solo había una en todo el pueblo. La puerta principal era enorme, se notaba que todo aquello era antiguo, el timbre era una cuerda donde sonaba una campana cuando tirabas de ella. Nadie respondía, decidió golpear la puerta y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba abierta por lo que decidió pasar.

"Finn?" – llamó al chico mientras recorría la casa – "Finn!"

Quinn se detuvo frente a una chimenea y pudo observar la decoración, era antigua y sofisticada al mismo tiempo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal, seguía abierta cuando de repente un cuervo entró rápidamente volando lo que hizo que Quinn se asustara, cuando y cuando volteó se encontró con su cara a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de la de Rachel que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Siento haber entrado así la puerta estaba..." – se disculpaba Quinn a la vez que se daba cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada – "Abierta…"

"Tu eres Quinn verdad? Soy Rachel, Finn es mi hermano"

"Nunca me dijo que tenga una hermana" – dijo algo sorprendida

"Finn es así de modesto, no le gusta alardear. Pasa a la sala por favor" – dijo acompañándola a la sala – "Estoy segura de que Finn llegara en cualquier momento"

"Es muy grande esto…"

"Si alguna vez necesitas hacer una fiesta puedes venir acá siempre y cuando me invites"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

"Ahora entiendo qué le pasa a mi hermano" – dijo haciendo que Quinn la mirara confusa – "Por un momento pensé que no superaría lo de la última, casi lo destruyó"

"La última?"

"Sí, Charlie" – respondió incomodando a Quinn – "Todavía no existió la conversación sobre los ex no es cierto?"

"No…"

"Seguro que ahora la van a tener. Tal vez no quiso contártelo para que no pienses que no lo superó, ya sabemos como terminan esa clase de relaciones"

"Lo dices como si todas las relaciones estuvieran condenadas"

"Soy fatalista. Hola Finn" – saludó a su hermano quien se encontraba justo detrás de ellos

"Quinn, no sabría que vendrías" – dijo Finn con un tono serio

"Debería haber llamado"

"No te preocupes puedes venir siempre que quieras, verdad Finn?" – dijo provocando a su hermano – "Para la próxima te mostraré las fotos de familia y las películas caseras pero tengo que advertirte que no siempre fue tan lindo"

"Gracias por venir Quinn, ha sido un placer" – dijo Finn invitando a la rubia a salir

"Sí, supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Un placer Rachel"

"El placer es mío Quinn" – se despidió con una gran sonrisa

"Finn…Finn…" – intentaba llamar la atención del chico que no apartaba la mirada de su hermana pero al no conseguirlo salió de ahí dejándolos solos

"Me encanta, tiene carácter" – dijo Rachel – "Sin embargo tú te ves muy mal, no habrás trabajado demasiado hoy verdad? Espera, no me digas más, el hospital"

"Tuve que ir a resolver lo que tu no hiciste bien"

"Y lo conseguiste? Funcionaron tus poderes de persuasión? Por si lo recuerdas cuando no te alimentas debidamente esos trucos no funcionan bien"

"Cuánto tiempo estuvo acá Quinn?" – cambió de tema Finn

"Te preocupa Finn? Te asusta que estemos condenados a repetir errores del pasado? Yo creía que por eso es por lo que estás jugando a ser humano"

"No estoy jugando Rachel"

"Por supuesto que sí, los dos sabemos que lo más cerca que vas a estar de un humano es cuando lo muerdas"

"Y tu? A qué juegas tu Rachel?"

"Tienes que esperar para verlo hermano" – respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de abandonar la sala


	5. El cometa II

Habían pasado las horas y la noche se había instalado en Mystic Falls. Quinn estaba cenando en la cocina en compañía de Emma, ya casi habían terminado cuando escucharon como la puerta principal se cerraba, Sam estaba en casa. Sin saludar se dispuso a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación cuando Emma fue en su busca.

"Samuel Fabray de dónde vienes?" – preguntó Emma enojada

"Déjame en paz tía Emma" – respondió dejando ver su estado de ebriedad

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Más historias de las tuyas? Cuando eras más joven te emborrachabas y eso es…Genial" – dijo antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras

"Hey, no…No!" – exclamó lanzándole la manzana que tenía en la mano

"Qué te pasa, por qué hiciste eso?"

"Escúchame, deja de faltar a clase o estarás castigado y no pienso discutir eso"

"Demostrando autoridad, me gusta" – respondió sonriendo y alzando el pulgar – "hasta mañana tía Emma"

Tina seguía en el hospital acompañada por su hermano Mike. Ambos dormían pero Tina parecía estar inquieta, abrió los ojos y tras unos segundos decidió ir al baño. Se colocó frente al espejo, abrió la canilla del agua y se dispuso a lavarse las manos, cuando alzó la vista pudo ver en el espejo el reflejo de Rachel lo que hizo asustarse a la asiática que se volteó aterrorizada pero ya no había nadie y después de cerrar la canilla que seguía abierta salió del baño en busca de su hermano.

"Mike…" – dijo mientras lo miraba dormir – "Mike"

Cuando quiso tocar a su hermano para despertarlo la imagen de Rachel con los ojos rojos y la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos fue lo único que pudo ver. Por suerte todo eso había sido una pesadilla y luego de despertarse a causa del susto pudo darse cuenta que estaba sola y que todo había sido un mal sueño.

A la mañana siguiente casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido en una de las calles. El sol brillaba y habían juegos para los más pequeños. Mercedes y Quinn repartían flyers con motivo del cometa mientras conversaban acerca de Finn.

"No te llamó verdad Q?"

"Ni un mensaje…Todo esto me hace pensar que no llegamos a ese nivel, no nos mensajeamos" – pensó en voz alta Quinn

"Eso es una parte importante en toda relación" – ironizó Mercedes

"Verdad que si?" – le siguió el juego Quinn – "No es un buen momento para una relación"

"Y cuándo es un buen momento?"

"No estoy lista Mercedes"

"Quién lo está?"

"Al menos lo intenté…"

"De verdad lo crees?" – insistió Mercedes

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no haces más que poner excusas para no abrirte" – sentenció Mercedes haciendo recapacitar a su amiga

Unos metros más alejada se encontraba Brittany hablando con un matrimonio, cuando éstos la dejaron sola pudo ver a lo lejos a Rachel mirándola fijamente, Brittany le sonrió y caminó decidida hacia donde se encontraba la hermana de Finn. Cuando estaba por llegar a ella su mirada se desvió tan solo unos segundos y cuando quiso darse cuenta Rachel había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Finn estaba terminando de vestirse en su pieza acompañado de Zack quien no dejaba de preguntar cosas sobre Rachel y su repentina llegada al pueblo.

"Qué está haciendo Rachel en Mystic Falls, por qué volvió tío Finn?" – preguntaba Zack

"Porque yo también volví, quiere hacerme la vida imposible. Así es como disfruta la suya"

"Nos está poniendo a todos en peligro, la chica del hospital puede contar todo"

"No lo creo, ya me encargué de ella" – le explicó Finn

"Estás seguro?"

"No, no lo estoy Zack. No sé si funcionó, no soy tan fuerte como Rachel"

"Y qué pasará si no funcionó?" – volvió a preguntar el hombre

"No sé, lo resolveré de algún modo"

"Tío Finn, vale la pena esa chica por la que regresaste?"

Finn lo miró a Zack durante unos segundos antes de abandonar la pieza, quería estar seguro de que valía la pena pero con Rachel cerca no podía asegurar que todo saliera como a él le gustaría.

Tina por fin había salido del hospital, estaba en el Mystic Grill cuando se encontró con Sam que había ido como cada día.

"Hola Tina, qué haces acá?" – preguntó Sam

"Pelear con Robert por mis turnos, pensé que ya que me atacó un animal salvaje me daría un día más para descansar, pero me equivoqué"

"Pero estás mejor verdad?"

"Me duele mucho el cuello…"

"Toma esto" – dijo Sam sacando un bote de pastillas – "te aliviará el dolor"

"Gracias Sam"

"Me estaba preguntando si irás a ver el cometa esta noche…" – dijo el rubio mientras Santana los observaba a lo lejos

"No lo había pensado…Pero me dejaría convencer, te veo después ahí fuera"

"Hey Tina, cómo estás?" – preguntó Santana interrumpiéndolos

"Bien, gracias" – respondió cortante antes de irse

"Qué estás mirando Fabray?" – preguntó la latina al ver reírse al rubio

"Absolutamente nada, adiós" – se despidió Sam

Cuando llegó la noche Quinn se reunió con sus amigos y el resto de los habitantes de Mystic Falls donde había estado esa misma mañana repartiendo flyers con Mercedes. Todos portaban velas. Quinn en un momento dado se separó de su grupo, quería estar sola mientras miraba al cielo cuando alguien se acercó por detrás suya.

"Ese cometa lleva miles de años viajando por el espacio, en solitario" – dijo Finn

"Mercedes dice que es un mensajero del mal"

"Más bien es una bola de nieve y hielo atrapada en un camino del que no puede salir, pero cada 145 años puede regresar a casa…Perdóname por lo de ayer Quinn, te prometo que no soy así"

"Parece que pasas mucho tiempo disculpándote" – respondió Quinn sin apartar su mirada del cielo

"Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme, lo de ayer no era por ti"

"No me hablaste de tu hermana" – le reprochó la rubia

"No nos llevamos muy bien, es…Es complicado"

"Ya lo sé, me contó lo de tu ex…Charlie"

"Qué dijo de ella?" – preguntó Finn asustado y confuso al mismo tiempo

"Que te lastimó"

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo"

"Cuando alguien se marcha deja una señal para que tengas presente lo cerca que está el dolor" – dijo Quinn aún sin mirar al chico

"Quinn"

"Está todo bien Finn" – dijo mirándolo por fin – "lo entiendo, no te haces una idea de cuanto lo entiendo. Hermana complicada? Lo sé, ex complicado? Lo sé, tan complicado que no quieres ni pensarlo? También lo sé. Está bien, nos conocimos, hablamos y fue muy lindo pero entonces salió el sol y la realidad se impuso…Así que…" – Quinn no terminó su frase que apagó su vela de un soplido y se fue dejando solo a Finn.

Las luces del Mystic Grill estaban apagadas, todo el mundo estaba afuera por lo que dentro no había nadie excepto Rachel que tomaba una cerveza cuando Tina apareció.

"Yo te conozco" – dijo Tina captando la atención de Rachel

"Pues no deberías"

"No…No sé de qué pero te conozco, quién eres?" – insistió Tina – "Te dejaré sola, lo siento"

Tina se fue al baño, abrió el bote de pastillas que le había dado Sam, puso dos en la palma de su mano, se las echó en la boca y tras tomar un poco de agua de la canilla alzó su mirada y pudo ver como Rachel se le echaba encima para volver a morderla.

Una hora más tarde Quinn y sus amigos decidieron entrar al Mystic Grill cuando Sam se acercó a ellos en busca de Tina.

"Alguien vio a Tina? La estoy buscando y no la encuentro"

"Tú eres su acosador, deberías saber dónde está" – respondió Santana

"Ya dije que no la encuentro"

"Habrá encontrado alguien con quien acostarse, lo siento pastillero" – volvió a responder Santana

"Pastillero?" – preguntó confundida Quinn

"Le vi dándole pastillas a Tina" – confesó la latina

"Estás vendiendo pastillas?" – preguntó Quinn

"No se acostará contigo" – le dijo Santana

"Ya lo hizo, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces…"

"Seguro…" – le respondió Santana

"Ok, te acostaste con Tina…Tina Chang se acostó contigo?" – preguntó ahora Brittany

"Y yo no tuve que forzarla Santana"

"De qué está hablando?" – le preguntó Mike a la latina

"De nada, ignóralo" – respondió Santana

"Bueno, ahora no quiero mas peleas. Necesito ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana"

Todos se dispersaron para encontrar antes a Tina. Sam estaba por salir cuando Quinn lo detuvo para hablar.

"Así que ahora vendes pastillas?"

"No estoy vendiendo"

"Mira, ya no me creo eso de que estás sufriendo, es obvio que no funciona más"

"Tú y tía Emma me tienen podrido"

"Si quieres podemos dejarlo" – respondió Quinn visiblemente enojada – "te enviaré a terapia o a rehabilitación para que le cuentes a un grupo de extraños cómo tu vida se vino abajo…O puedes hablarlo conmigo"

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando" – respondió Sam antes de irse a seguir buscando a Tina.

Mike estaba fuera buscando a su hermana, no la encontraba. Preguntó a todo el que se cruzó en su camino pero nadie la había visto.

"Hola" ´- saludó Finn

"Hola, viste a mi hermana?"

"No, lo siento"

"No la encuentro, desapareció"

"Te avisaré si la veo" – respondió Finn

"Ayer te vi en el hospital"

"Si?" – preguntó Finn que no se esperaba eso

"Qué hacías ahí?"

"De visita"

"De visita" – repitió el asiático – "Sabes? Quinn y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, puede que ya no sea mi novia pero me preocupo por ella y siempre me preocuparé por ella"

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, sin hablar. Cuando Finn escuchó la voz de la que parecía ser Tina pidiendo por favor que no le hagan nada. Se despidió de Mike y en tan solo unos segundo Finn se encontraba en la azotea del Mystic Grill frente a Rachel y Tina.

"No está mal, estuviste comiendo bichos?" – bromeó Rachel mientras sujetaba a Tina al borde de la azotea

"Déjala"

"Qué pasa si la empujo?" – preguntó fingiendo empujarla asustando así a Finn – "Te la creiste"

"Suéltala Rachel"

"La quieres? Toma" – respondió empujando a la asiática contra Finn

"Qué está pasando?" – preguntó entre lágrimas Tina

"Yo no necesito que muera pero tu sí, hermanito…Qué te atacó la otra noche?"

"No sé, un animal"

"Estás segura de eso? Piensa, piénsalo bien" – insistió Rachel – "qué te atacó?"

"Un vampiro!" – exclamó Tina

"Quién te hizo eso?" – volvió a preguntar Rachel

"Tú lo hiciste"

"No, Finn lo hizo" – dijo agarrándola y mirándola a los ojos – "Finn Salvatore te hizo eso"

"Finn Salvatore me hizo esto" – repetía Tina

"Es un vampiro, un asesino, un monstruo"

"Por favor Rachel no me hagas esto, no lo hagas" – le suplicaba Finn

"Antes no pudiste arreglarlo, no sé que harás ahora" – le dijo a su hermano justo antes de arrancarle el vendaje del cuello a Tina dejando la sangre de la herida al descubierto – "Tú elegiste esto Finn, esta es la vida que elegiste. Un par de trucos fáciles no son nada en comparación con el poder que tenías y que ahora necesitas...Pero eso puede cambiar, la sangre humana te da poder Finn" – dijo antes de ver como Finn luchaba contra su naturaleza - "Tienes dos opciones: alimentarte y hacerla olvidar o dejar que salga corriendo gritando 'vampiro' por todo el pueblo"

"Es lo qué estás buscando? Qué me descubran?" – preguntó Finn

"No! Quiero que recuerdes quién eres"

"Por qué? Para qué? Para que me alimente? Para que mate? Para que recuerde lo que es ser tu hermano? Sabes qué? Deja que se vaya y que le cuente a todos que los vampiros regresaron a Mystic Falls y que me condenen, que me claven una estaca en el corazón porque así esto se habrá acabado. Vamos Rachel, vamos!"

Rachel se agachó para hablarle en el oído a Tina, quien parecía calmarse con lo que la hermana de Finn le estaba diciendo.

"Qué pasó? Dónde estoy?" – preguntó Tina

"Estás bien?" – quiso asegurarse Finn

"Me tomé unas pastillas, obvio que estoy bien" – respondió mientras se marchaba

"Se está bien en Mystic Falls, creo que me quedaré durante una temporada" – dijo Rachel – "este pueblo necesita algo de diversión, no crees?"

"Qué estás pensando Rachel?"

"Eso lo sé yo y tú lo sabrás pronto…Mándale un beso a Quinn de mi parte" – dijo antes de desaparecer

Brittany y Mercedes estaban sentadas viendo como Mike se encargaba de cambiarle el vendaje a Tina, cuando apareció Finn en busca de Quinn.

"Quinn ya se fue?"

"Sí pero voy a darte su número" – dijo sacando un papel para anotarlo – "le encantan los mensajes y puedes decirle que yo te lo dije"

"Muchas gracias"

Cuando las manos de Finn y Mercedes se tocaron en el intercambio del número de Quinn la chica sintió como le faltaba el aire apartando rápidamente su mano de la del vampiro.

"Estás bien?" – preguntó Finn

"Qué te pasó?" – preguntó ahora Mercedes – "No sé lo que digo, discúlpame"

"No te preocupes le pasa a veces" – dijo Brittany al ver la cara de preocupación de Finn.

Después de unos minutos Brittany se dirigía hasta su auto para volver a casa, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se le cayeron las llaves, se agachó y cuando se paró para abrir la puerta se encontró con Rachel.

"Oh Dios" – dijo la rubia llevándose la mano al pecho por el susto

"Perdón, no quise asustarte"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien…" – dijo sonriendo – "Esperaba volver a verte"

"Lo sé"

"Sabes mucho"

"Muchísimo" – respondió Rachel

Quinn bajó a la cocina y vio que Emma seguía despierta así que decidió sentarse y hablar con su tía que parecía preocupada.

"Qué haces acá tía Emma?"

"Pensar en cómo me convertí en mi peor pesadilla, la figura autoritaria que no duda en violar la intimidad de un adolescente"

"Revisaste la habitación de Sam?" – preguntó Quinn extrañada

"Sí, y descubrí que los escondites siguen siendo igual de poco creativos"

"Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Quinn sentándose al lado de su tía

"Ese estúpido profesor de historia tuyo…"

"Suele causar ese efecto en todos"

"No hacía falta que me hable así para saber que estoy fallando" – pensó en alto Emma

"No estás fallando tía Emma"

"Sí, y por qué? Porque no soy ella, tu madre hacía que todo pareciera fácil, la escuela, el matrimonio, tener hijos…Pero yo no puedo, voy a hacer o decir algo que no debo y él hará alguna de las suyas y será mi culpa…Es imposible"

"No eres tú la que está hablando, es el miedo el que habla. Estás un poco asustada, eso es todo…Al igual que yo"

"Anda a dormir Quinn" – aconsejó Emma

"Vas a estar bien?"

"Sí, lo estaré"

Brittany estaba recostada en su cama, estaba en ropa interior y no estaba sola. Rachel subía desde la pelvis de la rubia dejando besos cortos por el abdomen de Brittany. Subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Brittany y acto seguido mostró sus colmillos para morder a la rubia quien sólo pudo gritar debido al dolor que aquel mordisco le producía.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews, me gustaría invitar a todos los que leen la historia que dejen su opinión. Gracias una vez más!<strong>


	6. Cena de amigos

El sol asomaba por la ventana y Brittany yacía en la cama en ropa interior con el cuello ensangrentado debido al mordisco de Rachel. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que la rubia abrió los ojos y rápidamente se incorporó encontrándose con un espejo que estaba colocado en la pared, frente a ella. Brittany se miraba asustada, se llevó la mano hasta la herida de su cuello para acto seguido mirar al otro lado de la cama donde se encontraba Rachel, totalmente desnuda. Decidió salir de la habitación antes de que la morocha se despertase, intentaba ser lo más sigilosa posible y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la cama para asegurarse de que no despertaba a Rachel, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta una voz la asustó.

"Buen día" – saludó Rachel que estaba justo detrás de ella

Brittany retrocedió, cada vez estaba más y más asustada, caminó sin apartar su mirada de la de Rachel hasta que chocó con una mesa.

"No lo hagas" – le advirtió Rachel al ver como agarraba una lámpara para golpearla

Brittany no la escuchó y golpeó a Rachel en la cara con la lámpara sin causarle ningún daño. La rubia siguió lanzándole todo lo que se encontraba en su camino ignorando a Rachel que le advertía que no lo hiciese. En lo que parecía un descuido de la morocha Brittany intentó salir pero Rachel fue más rápida y la agarró para después lanzarla a la cama.

"Esto podría haber sido muy diferentes Britt-Britt" – dijo Rachel antes de mostrar sus colmillos

Quinn como cada mañana llegaba a la escuela acompañada de su mejor amiga Mercedes.

"No estoy diciendo que no salgas con él, solo te digo que te lo tomes con calma Q" – aconsejaba Mercedes

"Ayer me decías que debo arriesgarme"

"Y ahora te digo que te lo tomes con calma" – insistió Mercedes

"Por qué ese cambio radical de opinión?"

"No es un cambio radical de opinión Quinnie es solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estás soltera, estas en la escuela, es la mejor oportunidad de conocer personas y divertirte sin ataduras"

"Claro, porque soy ese tipo de chica" – bromeó Quinn – "qué me estás ocultando?"

"Eso es absurdo…"

"Mercedes" – dijo deteniendo a su amiga

"Qué?"

"Dímelo" – insistió la rubia

"Está bien, toqué por accidente a Finn y tuve una sensación muy fea"

"Eso es todo?" – preguntó Quinn haciendo enojar a Mercedes que empezó a alejarse – "Mercedes"

"Qué? Fue una sensación fea, muy fea Quinn"

"Otra vez lo de la bruja mágica?"

"Sabes qué? Sólo me preocupo por ti, esta soy yo expresando mi preocupación sobre el que puede ser el nuevo novio de mi mejor amiga" – explicó Mercedes

"Y te amo por eso pero me siento bien, está siendo un año difícil y por primera vez siento que todo está volviendo a su normalidad y sabes qué? Creo que Finn tiene algo que ver con eso."

Sam se encontraba detrás de la escuela siempre que quería estar solo iba allí. Y aí era hasta que Tina fue a encontrarse con él.

"Soy genial, conseguí dos entradas para ver a los Posers el sábado a la noche, tocarán en el Rat" – decía la asiática mientras se acercaba al rubio

"Ojalá tú y Santana se diviertan mucho"

"No seas así, quiero ir contigo Sam"

"No te preocupa que todos se enteren que tuviste sexo conmigo? Ah no, espera, ya lo saben" – dijo Sam con ironía

"Sí pero como ya no es así podemos ser solo amigos y salir"

"Dime algo, era el alcohol? Te acostabas conmigo debido al alcohol?"

"Vete al carajo" – respondió Tina enojada

"Es que si hay otra razón me encantaría escucharla" – dijo Sam antes de marcharse al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Tina

Las horas iban pasando y era la hora de la practica, era el primer día de practicas tanto del equipo de futbol como de las Cheerios. Mercedes y Santana estaban calentando cuando llegó Quinn.

"Viniste!" – exclamó Mercedes abrazando a su amiga

"Sí, no puedo ser la chica triste para siempre, la única manera de que las cosas sean como antes es hacerla como antes. Por cierto, estuve pensando y creo que sería una buena idea hacer una cena en mi casa…"

"Tu crees?"

"Tú, yo y Finn" – dijo Quinn esperando la reacción de su amiga

"No puedo esta noche"

"Tienes que darle una oportunidad" – insistió Quinn

"Viste a Brittany? Le envíe como 100 mensajes de texto y no responde"

"No cambies de tema Mercedes Jones, vendrás a la cena"

"Ok, iré" – se rindió Mercedes

"Bien"

"Dónde está Brittany? Es la capitana, no podemos empezar sin ella" – volvió a preguntar Mercedes

"No tengo idea, ella no se perdería la práctica por nada…"

"Lo intentaré una vez más"

Mercedes agarró su celular y marcó el número de Brittany cuando de pronto la rubia llegaba en un auto, era un Chevrolet impala, sin techo y de color azul celeste, del año 1967. Ella estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto vestida con un short negro, una musculosa roja y un pañuelo a juego que le cubría el cuello mientras que Rachel estaba vestida de negro y con unos lentes de sol. Antes de bajar besó apasionadamente a Rachel.

"Esa debe ser la chica misteriosa" – le decía Mercedes a Quinn

"No es una mujer misteriosa, es Rachel Salvatore"

"Salvatore con Rachel?" – Mercedes no entendía nada

"Me quedé con la otra hermana, espero que no te moleste" – dijo Brittany pasando por el espacio que había entre Quinn y Mercedes – "Lamento llegar tarde chicas, estaba ocupada…Comencemos con un salto Herkie doble, qué opinan?"

Rachel seguía ahí, no había salido del auto. Estaba mirando a las porristas cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn, ninguna podía apartar la mirada de la otra hasta que por fin Rachel se decidió a hacerlo, puso en marcha el auto y se fue mientras Quinn la seguía con la mirada hasta que el auto se alejó.

Las Cheerios solo llevaban unos minutos de la practica y a Quinn le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo.

"Quinnie por qué hoy solo te dedicas a mirarnos? De acuerdo?" – preguntó Brittany haciendo que Quinn se retirase – "Ahora desde el principio otra vez chicas!"

Finn llegaba a casa luego de haber hecho las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de futbol, después de leer un mensaje de texto donde Quinn lo invitaba a cenar en su casa solo quería descansar en su pieza pero cuando entró vio a Rachel leyendo uno de sus diarios.

"Cómo fueron las pruebas? Entraste en el equipo?" – preguntó Rachel y siguió leyendo el diario – "Muy a lo J.R Tolkien como revelas tu alma con tantos…"

"Dame eso" - dijo sacándole el diario

"…Adjetivos" – terminó la frase

"Qué haces acá?"

"Vine a disculparme" – respondió Rachel seria – "estuve pensando, revisando mi alma y la verdad es que me gustaría que empecemos de nuevo. Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás, eres mi hermano pequeño Finn y si quieres vivir una vida humana normal y feliz entonces yo también quiero eso para ti…Tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo, creo que podría aprender a ser un ser vivo siendo un no-vivo…Quizás haya esperanza para los dos" – dijo unos segundos antes de romper a reír

"Esto no tiene que ser así, Rachel"

"Claro que no. Hoy la vi a Quinn 'pc', oh, eso significa 'por cierto'. Estaba en la practica de las porristas parecía tan animada con esos shorcitos…Tranquilo, ni me acerqué a ella, tengo a mi propia porrista lo que me recuerda que tengo que irme, tengo una cita. Deséame suerte hermanito"

Mercedes había llegado a casa de Quinn para ayudar a su amiga con la cena. Estaban terminando de armar la mesa mientras charlaban.

"Hoy estoy obsesionada con los números, son tres número. No dejo de ver el 8, el 14 y el 22…Cuán raro es eso?" – le contaba Mercedes

"Tal vez…" – dijo Quinn seria mirando a su amiga – "Deberíamos jugar a la lotería"

"No es gracioso Q"

"Hablaste con tu abuela?" – preguntó entre risas

"No, seguro me dice que es porque soy una bruja, no quiero ser bruja…Tú quieres ser bruja?"

"No quiero ser bruja…Dónde están las cucharas de sevir?"

"En el segundo cajón de la izquierda" – dijo Mercedes

"A ver…" – Quinn abrió el cajón y ahí estaban – "Ok…Estuviste en esta casa como mil veces"

"Sí, será eso…" – respondió justo antes de que sonase el timbre

"Ya llegó, no estés nerviosa solo tienes que ser tu misma, tan amorosa como siempre" – dijo Quinn antes de ir a abrir la puerta

Finn había llegado y tras servir la cena todos se sentaron para comenzar la velada. El ambiente era tenso, durante los primeros minutos nadie habló hasta que Quinn intentó romper el hielo.

"Tanner te hizo pasar un mal día hoy?" – le preguntó al chico

"Bueno, creo que debo haber hecho algo bien porque me dejó entrar en el equipo"

"Mercedes deberías haber visto hoy a Finn, Mike le hizo un pase y…"

"Sí, lo escuché" – la interrumpió Mercedes

"Por qué no le cuentas a Finn sobre tu familia?"

"Uhm…Veamos…Padres divorciados, no tengo mamá. Vivo con mi papá" – resumió Mercedes

"Me refería a lo de las brujas" – dijo Quinn llamando la atención de Finn – "La familia de Mercedes tiene un linaje de brujas, es realmente genial"

"Ese no es el adjetivo que yo usaría…" – dijo Mercedes

"Bueno, es interesante, no soy muy experto pero sí sé que hay una historia de los druidas celtas que migraron a Mystic Falls en 1980"

"Mi familia vino desde Salem"

"De verdad? Brujas de Salem?" – preguntó interesado Finn

"Sí…"

"Yo diría que es demasiado genial" – dijo Finn mirando a Quinn

"Enserio? Por qué?" – preguntó Mercedes algo molesta

"Las brujas de Salem son ejemplos heroicos del individualismo y el inconformismo"

"Sí, así es" – respondió orgullosa

Cuando la conversación parecía empezar a fluir alguien llamó al timbre y Quinn seguida de Finn fueron a abrir la puerta.

"Sorpresa!" – exclamó Brittany que llegaba junto con Rachel – "Mercedes nos dijo que iban a estar acá cenando así que trajimos el postre"

"Espero que no te importe" – dijo Rachel que sostenía una torta

"Qué haces acá Rachel?" – preguntó Finn viendo que su hermana seguía en la puerta

"Esperando que Quinn me invite a entrar"

"Sí, puedes…" – Quinn no pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de Finn

"No, no…No puede…Quedarse, no puede quedarse, verdad Rachel?"

"Entra" – dijo Brittany

"Estábamos terminando…" – seguía diciendo Finn

"No, está bien, pasa Rachel" – dijo al fin Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel

"Que linda casa tienes Quinn" – dijo Rachel fijándose en cada detalle

"Gracias"

Minutos después estaban todos en la sala, charlando sobre el nuevo miembro del equipo de futbol, Finn.

"No puedo creer que el señor Tanner te haya dejado entrar en el equipo, Mike debe de estar furioso pero bien por ti, esfuérzate!" – dijo Brittany que estaba sentada en las rodillas de Rachel

"Siempre le digo" – contaba ahora Rachel – "que tiene que poner dedicación. No puedes simplemente sentarte y esperar que la vida te pase a buscar, tienes que enfocarte"

"Sí, Quinn no tuvo tanta suerte hoy" – volvió a decir Brittany – "Es solo porque te perdiste el campamento de verano…Dios, no sé si llegarás a aprender todas las rutinas"

"Entrenaré con ella y las aprenderá" – dijo Mercedes

"Supongo que la podríamos poner atrás" – pensó Brittany en voz alta

"Sabes? No pareces una porrista Quinn" – dijo Rachel haciendo sonreír a la rubia

"Es porque sus padres murieron, quiero decir, recién está pasando por una etapa muy dura. Solía ser mas divertida" – ese ultimo comentario de Brittany hizo que Mercedes le lanzara una mirada de enojo – "Y lo digo con mucha…Sensibilidad…"

"Lo siento Quinn, sé lo que es perder a tus padres, es más, Finn y yo vimos morir a cada persona que nos importaba"

"No necesitamos hablar de eso ahora, Rachel" – respondió Finn molesto

"Tienes razón hermanito, lo siento, lo último que quería hacer es hablar de ella"

Tina estaba trabajando como cada noche en el Mystic Grill cuando alguien la sorprendió por atrás dejando un beso en su cuello.

"Santana…" – dijo sonriendo la asiática

"Quiero estar a solas contigo" – respondió antes de agarrarle el trasero con ambas manos

"No hagas eso, o al menos no cuando esté trabajando" – se reía Tina

"Está bien, te veo más tarde?"

En un rincón estaba Sam observando toda la escena, a su lado estaba Mike quien no había perdido ningún detalle y al ver al rubio enojado decidió ir a hablar con él.

"Sabes? Es mi hermana y la amo pero a veces realmente puede ser muy difícil"

"La verdad es que yo la veo muy fácil" – respondió Sam antes de irse

Cuando el rubio estaba por salir de allí Santana se cruzó en su camino chocando a propósito con Sam.

"Oh, ya veo." – dijo Sam dándose cuenta de la presencia de Tina – "Golpéame para impresionarla."

"No tengo que impresionarla, ya la gané" – respondió la latina ganándose un empujón por parte de Sam

"Estás muerto"

"Enserio? Porque parece que estoy esperando a que tengas algo de valor y seas una mujer" – Esa frase hizo que Santana saltase encima del rubio

"San, no!" – exclamó Mike agarrando a su mejor amiga

"Te veo la próxima vez Fabray" – amenazó Santana

"No, yo te veré a ti la próxima vez" – dijo antes de marcharse Sam

"Mira lo que estás consiguiendo Tina" – le reprochó Mike a su hermano

Quinn había decidido ir a lavar todo lo que habían ensuciado durante la cena mientras el resto seguía hablando. Casi había terminado cuando Rachel apareció con otro vaso más.

"Te faltó este, es el último" – dijo Rachel pasándole el vaso y agarrándolo cuando casi había caído al piso debido a la torpeza de Quinn

"Buena esa!" – se reía la rubia

"Me caes bien Quinn, sabes como reír y haces que Finn sonría algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo"

"Antes cuando contaste todo eso…Te referías a Charlie?" – quiso saber Quinn

"Sí…"

"Cómo murió?"

"En un incendio…Un trágico incendio" – respondió Rachel sin mirar a la rubia

"Hace poco?"

"Parece que fue ayer…"

"Cómo era ella?" – insistió Quinn

"Muy hermosa, tanto como tú…También era bastante complicada, egoísta y no muy amable pero muy sexy y seductora"

"Entonces, quien de ustedes salió primero con ella?"

"Buena deducción" – respondió Rachel con su usual sonrisa - "pregúntale a Finn, estoy segura de que su respuesta será diferente a la mía"

"Ya…"

"Me olvidaría de ser porrista si fuera tú" – cambió de tema Rachel

"Por qué dices eso?"

"Te vi en la práctica…No estuviste muy bien"

"Te diste cuenta?" – preguntó Quinn – "Me encantaba, era divertido pero las cosas son diferentes este año, todo lo que parecía importante ya no lo es"

"Entonces no lo dejes, problema resuelto"

"Lo siento…"

"El qué?" – preguntó confusa

"Por lo de Charlie…Tú también la perdiste"

"Gracias…" – dijo Rachel que no esperaba ese acto por parte de la rubia

"Hey" – saludó Mercedes – "Necesitan algo de ayuda?"

"Claro, por qué no?" – contestó Rachel

Brittany y Finn mientras tanto conversaban a solas sobre Quinn y su pasada relación con Mike.

"Mike lo esta intentando pero lo pasó muy mal, tienes que entender que ellos estuvieron juntos primero, ya sabes, desde niños…"

"Que linda bufanda" – cambió de tema Finn – "puedo verla? Te importa sacártela?"

"No puedo"

"Por qué no? Estás bien?" – insistió el chico

"Lo único que sé es que no puedo sacármela"

"De qué hablan ustedes dos?" – preguntó Rachel

"Solo hablamos de su bufanda…"

"Sabes? Quinn y Mercedes creo que necesitan ayuda en la cocina" – le dijo Rachel a Brittany

"Me veo como la clase de chica que lava platos?"

"Lo harías por mi?" – volvió a decir Rachel

"No lo creo"

"Pregunta a Quinn si necesita ayuda en la cocina" – ordenó Rachel mirándola fijo a los ojos

"Sabes qué? Iré a ver si Quinn necesita ayuda en la cocina"

"Genial" – respondió Rachel ocupando el lugar que había dejado Brittany

"Son personas Rachel, ella no es un títere, ella no existe para tu diversión o para que te alimentes cada vez que quieras"

"Claro que sí, todos ellos, son lo que yo quiero que sean. Son mis presas"

"Muy bien, ya te divertiste lo suficiente, usaste a Brittany para llegar a mi y a Quinn, bien por ti. Ya es hora de que te vayas"

"No es problema, porque fui invitada a entrar y regresaré mañana y al otro día y haré con tu pequeña porrista lo que yo quiera porque eso es lo normal en mi hermanito" – le informó Rachel.

Horas después Quinn se encontraba en su habitación con Finn, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sin hablar…

"No estuvo tan mal la noche, me divertí" – decidió decir Quinn

"Al menos uno de nosotros lo hizo"

"Vamos, tu hermana no es tan mala como la haces pare…"

Finn puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Quinn haciéndola callar, la miró a los ojos y lentamente la empezó a besar, lejos de cesar cada segundo que pasaba aceleraban el ritmo de los besos, se habían convertido en besos de pasión. Quinn se colocó encima del chico y se sacó la remera quedándose solo con los jeans y un corpiño de encaje blanco, volvió a besar al chico y cuando éste se sacó su remera Quinn se dio cuenta que ahora era Rachel la que estaba compartiendo esos besos con ella haciendo que la rubia se despertarse, todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario, cada vez son más! Sigan opinando!<strong>


	7. Humanidad

Un nuevo día había llegado a Mystic Falls. Quinn había tomado un baño como cada mañana, entró en su cuarto y vio el uniforme de las Cheerios tendido sobre la cama. Lo miró y acto seguido se dirigió a la pared donde tenía varias fotos colgadas. Su mirada se detuvo en una foto en concreto, se podía ver a Quinn acompañada de Mercedes, Brittany y Santana, las cuatro chicas estaban sonrientes y sostenían un trofeo. Por un momento Quinn deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás y ser tan feliz como parecía en aquella imagen.

Finn hacía horas que estaba listo para ir a la escuela sólo esperaba que llegara la hora por lo que decidió matar el tiempo.

"_Querido diario:_

_Debe quedar algo de humanidad en mi hermana, en algún lugar. No pierdo la esperanza. Cómo puedo hacer que Quinn se dé cuenta de que Rachel no es tan buena como aparenta? Y cómo puedo protegerla de ella?"_

En ese momento Finn dejó de escribir, había recordado algo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia un baúl que había encima de una mesa, lo abrió y después de sacar algunos papeles viejos encontró una cajita rectangular de madera, la abrió y tras comprobar que estaba lo que buscaba no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

Quinn ya había llegado junto con Mercedes y Brittany, estaban conversando cuando llegó Finn y las amigas de Quinn se marcharon sin decir nada para dejarlos solos.

"Hey mírate, te ves muy bien con la camiseta del equipo" – dijo Quinn

"Y tu uniforme de porrista?" – preguntó el chico al darse cuenta que Quinn estaba vistiendo un vestido amarillo

"Lo dejé, y no digas nada, ya sé que me rindo fácilmente"

"No te rindes fácilmente, pasaste por un momento muy duro, perdiste a tus padres y ahora no eres la misma persona, solo tienes que comenzar de nuevo y mirar hacia adelante"

"Oh Dios, no te cansas de ser tan cursi y aburrido Finn?" – preguntó Santana que pasaba por ahí

"Adiós Santana" – respondió Finn ignorando a la latina

"Ella es así pero no es mala persona" – dijo Quinn

"No importa…Quinn quiero darte algo y espero que no pienses que es raro…" – dijo sacando la cajita rectangular de madera

"Qué es?"

"Mira…" – el chico abrió la caja y sacó un colgante de plata. Era una esfera con un pequeño tribal y un brillante azul

"Finn esto es…Hermoso"

"Lo tengo desde siempre…Nunca quise dárselo a nadie, hasta ahora. Me gustaría mucho que lo uses, te dará suerte. Sin compromisos, de amigo a amiga"

"Huele a rosas?" – preguntó la rubia oliendo la esfera

"No, es una planta a lo que huele, no a una flor. Es lindo no?"

"Me encanta. Me ayudas a ponérmelo?"

"Claro"

Pasaron las horas y casi había llegado la noche. Era el primer partido del equipo de futbol por lo que todos los alumnos se reunieron para animar al equipo, había una hoguera y pancartas gigantes. El profesor de historia y entrenador, subió al escenario improvisado para dar un discurso mientras todos le prestaban atención.

"Seamos honestos, en temporadas anteriores permitimos que otros equipos vinieran al William McKinley y nos ganaran pero eso está por cambiar. Ahora tenemos nuevos talentos entre nosotros y ahora les digo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a un chico con manos como las de Finn Salvatore"

"Esto apesta" – le dijo Mike a Santana – "no puede hacerlo debutar, es un recién llegado"

"Solo tengo una cosa más que decirles" – continuaba hablando el entrenador – "los Titanes están hambrientos de victoria"

Santana había salido de la multitud, no quería escuchar más discursos. Cuando se alejó un poco de todos se encontró con Tina.

"Hey San, está todo bien?"

"Sí…" – respondió mirando a un grupo de chicos que estaban tomando a unos metros – "Ese que no deja de mirarnos es Sam?"

"Santana no, espera" – trataba de detener a la latina que avanzaba hasta donde estaba el rubio

"Déjame en paz"

"Por favor Santana"

"No te sientas mal Fabray" – le dijo Santana una vez tenia al chico frente a ella – "puedes tenerla cuando yo termine"

Sam no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a empujar a la latina que no se detuvo y se lanzó hacia Sam para golpearlo. El rubio intentaba detenerla, no quería pegar a una mujer, los dos cayeron al pasto. Santana le dio un golpe haciendo sangrar la nariz del rubio mientras que Tina rogaba para que se detuvieran pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaban. La latina había conseguido colocarse encima de Sam cuando apareció Finn.

"Basta! Es suficiente" – dijo agarrando la mano de la latina que estaba por darle otro puñetazo a Sam.

"Tu también quieres?" – preguntó la latina parándose para después lanzarle un puñetazo a Finn

Pero fue en vano, la latina sintió como si golpeara una pared. Mientras Santana miraba confundida a Finn Sam se levantaba con una botella rota en la mano, se tambaleó un poco y fue a golpear a la latina

"Sam no!" – gritó Quinn a lo lejos

El rubio no se detuvo pero Finn fue más rápido y apartó a Santana llevándose él el golpe. Sam había cortado la mano de Finn mientras que Quinn era testigo de todo.

"Qué demonios te pasa?" – preguntó enojada Quinn a su hermano – "Tu nariz está sangrando"

"Déjame en paz, estoy bien!"

"Y hueles muy bien también" – ironizó la rubia

"Déjame en paz"

Mike intentaba llevarse a Santana de ahí cuando Quinn recordó el corte en la mano de Finn.

"Déjame ver tu herida"

"No, estoy bien" – respondió Finn escondiendo su mano

"Es profunda la herida?" – insistió Quinn agarrando la mano del chico – "Abre la mano, por favor"

Finn dudó unos segundos y abrió la mano lentamente, no había rastro del corte. Nada de sangre y ni un rasguño.

"Pero yo vi que él te cor…"

"Falló" – interrumpió Finn

"Vi sangre"

"No era mi sangre Quinn, lo ves? Estoy bien"

"No, no, no…Yo vi como el cristal cortó tu mano" – volvió a decir Quinn

"Estoy bien Quinn, enserio…Quedan unos minutos para que comience el partido así que debería irme…Nos vemos después"

Quinn se quedó pensando, estaba confundida. Recordó lo que Mercedes le dijo unos días atrás y decidió ir a buscarla. Tardó un par de minutos hasta que vio a su amiga con el resto de las porristas.

"Donde te metiste? Casi no te vi hoy" – preguntó Mercedes

"Puedo preguntarte algo y me contestas sin ningún tipo de broma?"

"Claro, qué pasó?"

"El mal presentimiento que tuviste cuando tocaste a Finn y tu reacción…"

"Olvídalo" – interrumpió Mercedes – "Me cae bien desde la cena en tu casa"

"No, enserio, Mercedes que fue? Viste algo?"

"No fue muy claro, sigo viendo los mismos números de los que te hablé, 8…14 y 22" – le contaba Mercedes

"Y…"

"Cuando toqué a Finn fue una sensación rara…Vibraba a través de mi y era frío y…"

"Y qué Mercedes?" – preguntó Quinn

"Era la muerte…Es como yo me imagino que debe ser la muerte"

El partido estaba por comenzar así que Quinn y Mercedes tuvieron que terminar la conversación. Mercedes se reunió con el resto de las porristas mientras que Quinn fue a su auto a guardar unas cosas. Cuando se volteó para dirigirse a ver el partido se encontró con Rachel.

"Me asustaste!" – exclamó la rubia llevándose la mano al pecho – "Qué haces acá?"

"Me escondo de Brittany" – respondió bajando la voz

"Y eso por qué?" – volvió a preguntar bajando la voz también

"Habla más de lo que puedo escuchar…"

"Es una buena razón"

"No la culpo, es demasiado joven"

"No más joven que tú" – le recordó Quinn

"Creo que no vamos a durar mucho…Me vuelve un poco loca"

"Brittany tiene rasgos molestos pero somos amigas desde primer grado y eso significa mucho para mi" – dijo la rubia sonando molesta

"Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda no era mi intención"

"Sí que lo era, sino no me dirías esas cosas"

"Tienes razón, tengo otras intenciones pero tu también"

"De verdad?" – preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja

"Puedo verlo, me deseas"

"Perdón?"

"Te hice sentir algo, sientes atracción por mi, piensas en mi cuando no quieres pensar en mi y apuesto a que soñaste conmigo" – dijo Rachel y la miró fijamente a los ojos – "Y ahora mismo, quieres besarme" – Rachel sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Quinn pero la rubia la detuvo con una cachetada

"Qué carajo…" – dijo enojada la rubia – "No sé que problemas hay entre Finn y tú y tampoco sé que pasó en el pasado pero dejemos algo en claro, yo no soy Charlie"

Mike quiso darle la bienvenida al equipo y disculparse con Finn por no haber sido muy amable con él desde que llegó al McKinley por lo que fueron a un lugar donde no había nadie para poder hablar tranquilos. Cuando Mike dejó solo a Finn escuchó a su hermana aplaudiendo.

"No es lindo? Finn se une al equipo y hace un amigo…Es tan 'ra, ra, vamos equipo, si!'" – dijo Rachel imitando a las porristas

"Esta noche no Rachel. Me cansé de ti"

"Buen truco el de Quinn, déjame adivinar, pusiste verbena en su collar? Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió un poco, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien se resistía a mi coacción, dónde la conseguiste?" – quiso saber Rachel

"Importa?" – preguntó antes de empezar a alejarse

"Supongo que podría seducirla como suelen hacer las personas normales o simplemente podría…Comérmela" – dijo haciendo detenerse a Finn

"No, no la lastimarás Rachel"

"No lo haré?"

"No, sabes por qué? Porque muy en tu interior hay una parte que siente algo por ella…Estaba preocupado por si no quedaba humanidad dentro de ti, que realmente te hubieras convertido en el monstruo que pretendes ser"

"Quién está fingiendo?" – preguntó Rachel

"Entonces mátame"

"Bueno, estoy tentada a hacerlo"

"No, mientes. Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo, muchas oportunidades y sigo acá, vivo y tu estás ahí persiguiéndome durante 145 años. Charlie está muerta y me odias porque la amaste y me torturas porque sigues amándola. Y eso, hermana, es parte de tu humanidad"

"Salvatore!" – exclamó el entrenador – "Qué haces acá? Tienes un partido que está por comenzar"

"Si esa es mi humanidad…" – dijo Rachel a Finn – "Entonces esto que es?"

Rachel se dirigió rápidamente al entrenador para morderlo mientras Finn observaba sorprendido y le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto.

"Cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar" – dijo Rachel con la boca llena de sangre

Unos minutos después la policía llegaba al lugar del crimen, algunos alumnos miraban incrédulos como su profesor de historia y entrenador había sido atacado por un animal salvaje según habían dicho las autoridades. Mercedes era una de las que estaba ahí junto a Mike quien había descubierto el cuerpo sin vida. Mercedes echó un vistazo y vio una placa en la pared que decía _"BLDG 8"_, un segundo después se dio cuenta que en un auto de policía la matricula decía _"Virginia FHT 14"_ y que el número de la víctima era el 22 entonces recordó que esos eran los números que había estado viendo durante los últimos días.

Finn llegó a su casa se dirigió a su pieza y quiso terminar el día como lo había empezado, escribiendo en su diario.

"_Querido diario:_

_Creí que había esperanza, que en algún lado, en lo más profundo, aún había algo de humanidad en Rachel pero estaba equivocado, Rachel no tienen nada de humanidad. Nada bueno, nada de amabilidad, nada de amor. Es solo un monstruo al que debo detener."_

Quinn se había quedado dormida con la luz prendida pero no estaba sola. Rachel había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Durante unos segundos observó a Quinn dormir, no podía evitar esconder una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa sincera que nunca le mostraba a nadie. Arropó a la rubia, apagó la luz y luego de acariciar levemente el rostro de la rubia abandonó la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado, perdiéndose la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Quinn mientras seguía dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias una vez más por los reviews. Sé que todas están ansiosas porque Quinn y Rachel tengan más escenas juntas pero ya va a llegar, pido un poco de paciencia. Sigan dejando sus opiniones, me sirven de ayuda para continuar escribiendo!<strong>


	8. La fiesta de los fundadores I

Un ruido despertó a Quinn, después de dudar durante unos segundos decidió salir de su cuarto y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

"Hola?" – preguntó asomándose por las escaleras – "Sam eres tú?"

Quinn podía jurar que vio una sombra, corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina, intento prender la luz pero parecía no funcionar. De repente el televisor se encendió llamando la atención de la rubia.

"Soy Carl Howell, en vivo desde las calles de Mystic Falls con noticias de último minuto de otro mortal ataque animal. El animal salvaje que aterroriza a los ciudadanos de Mystic Falls se cobró otra victima, una alumna de secundaria llamada Quinn Fabray" – la rubia miraba sorprendida su foto en el noticiero – "la policía está segura de que las evidencias forenses confirmaran que es el mismo animal responsable de los ataques anteriores…"

"Ya sabes lo que sigue" – dijo Rachel que estaba colocada a espaldas de la rubia

Quinn corría asustada, logró llegar a la puerta principal pero cuando la abrió se encontró con la morocha lo que hizo que gritara debido al miedo que tenía, cerró la puerta y volvió a ver a Rachel en la puerta de la cocina. El temor se había apoderado de ella, tenía la respiración agitada, gritaba y lloraba. Cerró los ojos esperando que Rachel no le hiciera demasiado daño pero cuando los volvió a abrir la morocha había desaparecido. Tras unos segundos Quinn decidió volver a su pieza, se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para volver a respirar pero fue en vano, Rachel atacó directamente a su cuello sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Finn se despertó asustado, todo había sido una pesadilla, le costaba respirar y no fue a mejor cuando vio a Rachel sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio.

"Un mal sueño hermanito? Te haces una idea de que fácil me resultó meterme en tu cabeza? Realmente necesitas sangre humana y no sentirte culpable por ello, esas son las reglas del juego no crees?"

Finn no respondió con palabras, prefirió atacar. Rápidamente se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación agarrando un cuchillo y lanzándoselo a Rachel consiguiendo clavárselo así en su estomago.

"Está bien, lo merecía aunque debería ir a un campo de tiro a practicar esa puntería…En fin, solo vine a decirte que atraparon al animal que mató al señor Tanner y las demás personas" – dijo sacándose el cuchillo y mirando el agujero que eso había ocasionado en su remera

"De qué estás hablando Rachel?"

"Era un puma, uno muy grande. Dijeron en el noticiero que atacó a un cazador esta mañana"

"Por qué cubriste tu rastro?" – quiso saber Finn

"Decidí quedarme por un tiempo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo y con Quinn"

"No la puedes tocar" – le recordó el chico

"Bueno, la verbena puede mantenerme lejos de su cabeza…Tal vez no es ese mi objetivo, aunque no lo creas hermanito hay mujeres a las que no necesito persuadirlas. Algunas no pueden resistirse a mi físico, mi estilo, mi encanto y mi inevitable habilidad de escuchar a Adele" – decía Rachel mientras se acercaba a su hermano para después clavarle el cuchillo – "la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces, esa era mi remera favorita de AC/DC"

Emma estaba sirviendo el desayuno para ella y Quinn mientras miraba el noticiero. Daban la noticia del puma que atacó a un leñador y que tenía que ver con todas las victimas, el reportero entrevistaba a la sheriff Elizabeth Pierce.

"Estúpido, tarado"

"A quién le hablas tía Emma?" – preguntó Quinn

"A él"

"Al tipo del noticiero?" – volvió a preguntar

"También conocido como Carl 'basura' Howell, nunca te contó tu mamá por qué me fui de Mystic Falls?"

"No puede ser…" – respondió dejando salir una leve risa – "Tú y él? Es lindo…"

"No es lindo, no hay nada lindo en él" – respondió antes de apagar el televisor

"Voy a seguir con esto…"

"Qué haces con todo eso?" – preguntó mirando todo lo que había sobre la mesa

"Lo saqué ayer de la caja de seguridad" – respondió mientras limpiaba un anillo – "mamá le dijo a la señora López que lo prestaría al consejo de fundadores para la muestra de herencias"

"Es el anillo de boda de la abuela Beth?"

"Sí pero perteneció primero primero a la tatarabuela Mary, era su anillo de boda"

"Cuánto crees que pueda costar todo eso? Ya sabes, para venderlo" – preguntó Sam que recién había llegado

"Cállate Sam" – dijo Quinn

"Eso es de papá y mamá no puedes regalar todas esas cosas"

"No pienso regalar nada, se llama préstamo Sam. Mamá estaba muy involucrada con el consejo de fundadores y esta era su fiesta favorita así que lo hago por ella"

"Si tú lo dices…" – respondió el rubio dejando a Quinn y Emma solas

Rachel estaba recostada sobre la cama de Brittany leyendo un libro mientras que la rubia de ojos celestes se probaba un vestido amarillo y se miraba en un espejo.

"No me gusta el amarillo, usa el azul" – dijo Rachel sin apartar su mirada del libro

"A mi no me gusta el azul"

"Bueno, a mi si me gusta y si seré tu cita…"

"No puedes ser mi cita" – interrumpió Brittany – "mi mamá estará ahí y está muy orgullosa de tener un arma"

"Tuve muchos problemas para asegurarme de que no cancelarían esta fiesta, tengo que ir" – miró fijamente a los ojos de Brittany durante unos segundos – "Llévame por favor"

"Sabes? Creo que deberías venir a la fiesta de los fundadores conmigo"

"No si usas ese vestido" – respondió antes de volver a leer el libro por donde lo había dejado – "qué tiene de especial Bella? Edward es un dominado"

"Tienes que leer el primer libro, sino no tiene sentido" – respondió mientras se cambiaba de vestido – "Rachel cómo es que tu no brillas?"

"Porque vivo en el mundo real donde los vampiros nos quemamos con la luz del sol"

"Tu sales con la luz del sol…"

"Tengo un anillo" – respondió mostrándole el anillo de su dedo – "me protege, es una larga historia"

"Y estos mordiscos me van a hacer convertirme en vampira?" – preguntó viéndose las marcas que Rachel había dejado en su espalda

"No es tan simple, para convertirte en vampira tendrías que alimentarte con mi sangre, después morir y después alimentarte de un humano…Todo un drama. Este libro solo dice mentiras" – dijo dejando el libro para agarrar a la rubia y llevarla a la cama con ella para besar su cuello

"Puedes ser muy dulce cuando quieres"

"Si, puedo ser dulce" – respondió mirándola a la vez que acariciaba su rostro

"Vas a matarme?"

"Aja…Pero no aún"

"Por qué no?" – preguntó sonriendo Brittany

"Porque necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"Lo que quieras"

"Qué tan buena eres metiéndote en los asuntos que no te incumben?"

"Oh, soy genial en eso" – respondió antes de ser besada por Rachel

Un par de horas más tarde Santana estaba comiendo en el Mystic Grill acompañada de sus padres. El señor López no dejaba de hacer preguntas algo que molestaba a Santana que solo quería comer e irse.

"Entonces van a buscar un nuevo entrenador? Tienen pensado quien puede ser?" – preguntaba el seño López

"No lo sé papá y dudo que alguien piense en eso ahora"

"Cariño, fiesta de los fundadores, concéntrate" – interrumpió la señora López

"Cómo están todos por acá? Necesitan algo?" – preguntó Tina que estaba en su horario de trabajo

"Estamos bien corazón" – respondió el padre de Santana

"Hay algo más que pueda traerte?" – le preguntó ahora a la latina

"Estamos bien, gracias" – respondió sin dejar de mirar la mesa

"Solo la cuenta" – dijo el señor López

"Acá tiene alcalde López"

"Gracias"

En otra de las mesas estaban Mercedes y Brittany. La rubia le estaba contado a su amiga que había decidido ir con Rachel a la fiesta de los fundadores, algo que no le cayó demasiado bien a Mercedes.

"No puedo creerlo, y yo qué?"

"Ve sola…O con Quinn"

"Oh, gracias…" – sonó irónica – "Y que hay de tu mamá? No le molesta que lleves a Rachel?"

"Y por qué debería molestarle?"

"Es mayor que tú, sexy y peligrosa" – respondió Mercedes

"Más grande, sexy y peligroso? Es eso un tweet de bruja?"

"Ya no hagas bromas de brujas ok? Todo eso de la predicción de la muerte del señor Tanner me asustó"

"Ok…Y Rachel no es peligrosa, tiene muchos problemas con su hermano, es todo"

"Qué tipo de problemas?" – preguntó Mercedes interesada

"En realidad no debería decir nada…"

"Brittany Pierce desde cuándo guardas secretos ajenos?"

"Está bien" – se rindió la rubia – "pero no puedes contarle a Quinn"

"No lo haré"

Santana había terminado de comer y sus padres se habían ido así que fue a hablar con Tina que estaba en la barra.

"Hola hermosa" – saludó la latina

"Ahora que tus papás se fueron supongo que podemos estar cerca" – dijo molesta

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Me trataste como si fuera basura, ni siquiera me miraste, estoy harta"

"No pienso que eres basura" – respondió Santana muy segura

"Enserio? Entonces a quién vas a llevar a la fiesta de los fundadores?"

"Tina Chang quieres que te pida que seas mi cita?"

"No, será estúpida y patética"

"Es cierto pero sería menos estúpida y menos patética si tú estuvieras ahí…Piénsalo" – dijo antes de marcharse

"Te diste cuenta que tuviste que pedirle que te invite verdad?" – preguntó Sam que estaba al otro extremo de la barra – "Crees que si te vistes como una dama respetable finalmente te tratará como a una?"

"Vete al carajo, Sam"

"Sabes que te estás equivocando y no te importa nada, es triste" – respondió el chico antes de que Tina lo dejara solo

Finn había vuelto a casa luego de dar un paseo, necesitaba despejar su cabeza ya que todo el asunto de Rachel queriendo quedarse en Mystic Falls no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"Hola tío Finn"

"Hola Zac…Está todo bien?"

"En realidad no, estoy preocupado, cuántas personas tienen que morir para que te des cuenta que Rachel no debe quedarse acá?" – preguntó el hombre

"Me doy cuenta ok? Lo hago"

"Entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?"

"Lo siento pero no puedo" – se lamentó Finn – "tendría que tomar sangre humana, es la única forma de detenerla y no quiero hacer eso"

"La verbena puede debilitarla si la toma, eso ayudaría no es así?"

"Sí pero la verbena no crece acá desde 1865 y Rachel lo sabe, lo poco que tenía se lo di a Quinn" – le explicó Finn

"Ven conmigo"

Finn y Zac bajaron al sótano donde había otra habitación secreta, cuando Zac abrió la puerta y le mostró toda la verbena que había ahí Finn se sorprendió.

"Todo esto lo cultivaste durante este tiempo?"

"Es algo que pasó a través de generaciones, debes estar preparado cuando tienes familia vampira…Rachel me matará si se entera de que tengo todo esto"

"Y por qué me lo dices a mi?" – quiso saber Finn

"Porque confío en ti y vas a necesitar toda esta verbena si quieres deshacerte de Rachel"

Sonó el timbre en la casa de Quinn y Sam fue a abrir la puerta, al otro lado estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver, Santana.

"No me mires así Sam, vine porque mi mamá me lo pidió, se supone que Quinn tiene que darme algo" – se excusó la latina

"Ahí voy" – dijo Quinn con una caja en sus manos – "por favor ten cuidado con esto"

"Sí, cuidado con eso estúpida"

"Hey, acá no ok?" – advirtió Quinn

"Está bien Q, es él el que me busca"

"Tu comenzaste" – dijo Sam

"San creo que deberías irte antes de que se ponga peor, dile a tu mamá que la veré esta noche" – dijo Quinn antes de marcharse

"Sam…Habría alguna diferencia si te digo que Tina de verdad me gusta?"

"Ni siquiera si lo dices enserio" – respondió el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta

Quinn regresó a la cocina donde estaba Mercedes esperándola. Tenían que preparase para la fiesta de los fundadores que se celebraría en un par de horas.

"Vas a decirme lo que me estás ocultando?" – preguntó sin rodeos Quinn

"De qué hablas?"

"Mercedes, te conozco desde hace años y sé cuando me ocultas algo" – le recordó la rubia

"Y si te lo digo mañana? No quiero arruinar la fiesta…"

"Solo dilo" – le ordenó Quinn

"Ok pero no puedes decírselo a nadie porque Brittany me mataría si Rachel se entera de que me lo contó…Parece que Finn tiene una historia muy interesante en su pasado, sabes lo qué pasó su ex novia Charlie?"

"Sé que ella salió con los dos y que por eso ahora tienen problemas"

"Sí, ella salía con los dos hasta que eligió a Rachel y eso hizo enloquecer a Finn…Hizo cosas terribles para intentar que rompieran, manipuló a Charlie, le llenó la cabeza con mentiras hasta que finalmente funcionó y ella se puso en contra de Rachel" – le contó Mercedes a su mejor amiga

"Eso suena como la versión de lo que Rachel diría"

"Yo solo quería que lo sepas"

"Sus relaciones pasadas no me importan Mercedes, no son asunto mío"

"A menos que él sea un mentiroso, calculador y manipulador, eso si es asunto tuyo" – respondió Mercedes

"Finn no es ninguna de esas cosas"

"Si? Cómo lo sabs?"

Rachel ya estaba vestida, había elegido un vestido corto blanco, era un vestido simple pero la hacía lucir realmente hermosa, parecía diferente, dulce, buena. Tenía que hacer tiempo así que fue a molestar a su hermano antes de salir a buscar a Brittany.

"Vas a usar corbata?"

"Por qué vas Rachel?"

"Quiero encajar" – ironizó ella – "estuvimos en la primera, lo recuerdas?"

"Creo que sería mejor no llamar la atención"

"Entonces deberías quedarte, yo si tengo una cita" – respondió viendo como Finn tomaba un trago de whiskey – "Oh Dios, te he llevado al alcoholismo"

"Veo que no puedo librarme de ti así que qué más puedo hacer además de intentar vivir mi vida?"

"Intentar vivir mi vida, ahí está tu lucha eterna, estás muerto amigo, no tienes que vivir supéralo…Qué tal me veo? Está bien eso de no envejecer, me gusta ser la eterna chica sexy, a ti no?"

"Sí, ser un adolescente de 150 años es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida" – dijo Finn sarcásticamente alzando su vaso

"Arruinas lo divertido, Finn…Deberíamos tomar un trago juntos para festejar" – dijo yendo hacia la mesa para servirse un trago encontrándose con una foto de Charlie que estaba junto a la botella – "1864 tú y Charlie hacían la pareja perfecta, odiaba verte bailar con ella"

"Eso duró poco como bien sabes"

"Lo recuerdo, me fui temprano de la fiesta, estaba esperándola…La noche que la acompañaste a casa, yo estaba esperando dentro, fuiste tan caballero despidiéndote con un beso en la mejilla cuando ella lo que realmente quería era…"

"Basta Rachel" – interrumpió Finn

"Brindo por esa historia que parece que se repite 150 años después" – Rachel le guiñó un ojo y cuando estaba a punto de tomar derramó todo el whisky sobre el piso – "Ups…Admiro tu esfuerzo Finn, de verdad lo hago pero crees que no me di cuenta que pusiste verbena en la botella? No soy estúpida, no puedes engañarme. Pensé que estábamos acercándonos y ahora tengo que ir a la fiesta enojada…Quién sabe lo que haré"

Quinn ya estaba casi lista cuando recibió un llamado de la señora López para decirle que faltaba un reloj de bolsillo, la rubia juraba haberlo puesto en la caja que le envió con Santana pero se dio cuenta que seguramente había sido Sam quien lo hubiera tomado de la caja así que fue a su habitación para hablar con él.

"Qué quieres ahora Quinn?"

"El reloj de bolsillo, dónde está?" – pregunto sin dudar

"Qué reloj?"

"El que robaste de la caja de mamá. La señora López me llamó recién, estaba muy asustada porque el reloj estaba en la lista pero no en la caja y ahora piensa que ella lo perdió"

"Tal vez lo hizo, o tal vez Santana lo robó" – dijo Sam convencido

"No juegues conmigo Sam, sé que fuiste tú…Tal vez quieras venderlo para comprar alcohol"

"Vete al carajo Quinn!" – exclamó Sam enojado sacando el reloj de un cajón – "Nunca lo vendería"

"Entonces por qué lo tomaste de la caja?"

"Porque se supone que es mío, papá dijo que se lo daría al primer hijo varón, su papá se lo dio a él y ahora…"

"Y ahora él te lo daría a ti" – pensó en voz alta Quinn

"Sí…"

"Sigue siendo tuyo Sam, mamá se lo prometió a la señora López qué quieres que haga?"

"Ya lo tienes, ahora vete"

Quinn se detuvo durante unos segundos, no podía dejar a su hermano sin el reloj que le había prometido su papá así que volvió a dejarlo encima de la mesa y salió sin decir nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews. Espero poder actualizar antes del miércoles. Para la que me preguntó por qué Santana es medio niño le digo que yo no la veo así aunque me causó mucho ese comentario, en mi opinión Santana es "sólo" algo problematica y tal vez también se debe a que su personaje está basado en un personaje masculino pero a lo largo de la historia veremos a una Santana más tranquila, más sentimental.<strong>

**Si quieren pueden dejar sus ideas y ya veré como complacerlas a todas, aunque no prometo que Faberry se de pronto. Sigan comentando!**


End file.
